Karaoke love
by merry kirkland
Summary: Despues de una aburrida reunión, las naciones van a divertirse ¿con un karaoke?, si con un karaoke, podran derse cuenta de sus sentimientos, o solo seran canciones desafinadas, denle una oportunidad.
1. ¿Karaoke?

Hola, estoy con otra loca idea, que surgio escuchando musica un poco viejita (ni tanto, solo unos siete años, diez), asi que me siento inspirada de nuevo.

Bueno, y en este caso, inicio siendo un usuk solamente, pero tratare de hacerlo un multiparing, porque tambien encontre una qu otra canción.

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia, ni las canciones que apareceran no son mias.

**Advertencias:** hahaha en este capitulo ninguno, solo que quieran contar que es muy cortito, prometo actualizar pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke love<strong>

Fue el fin de una estresante y nada productiva reunión ("que raro"), y por eso Japón había propuesto ir a un lugar a divertirse.

Y esa era la razón porque estaban ahí, en ese lindo establecimiento, donde te servían bocadillos, ricos bocadillos, y donde las naciones podían conversar tranquilamente.

Sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Después de un rato, Alemania se dio cuenta de que faltaba el italiano.

-¿Y Feliciano?-pregunto, de seguro se encontraba dando lata, o metido en algún problema.

-Ve ̴̴, aquí Doitsu, no sabes lo que encontré.

-¿Qué encontraste?- el alemán trataba de mantener la calma.

-Ve ̴̴, como no había pasta, fui a la cocina para ver si ahí había, pero me perdí, y entre a un cuarto, estaba obscuro, ve ̴̴ me asuste mucho, pero luego prendí la luz, y ahí estaba un Karaoke.

-¿Un karaoke?

-Si, un karaoke, ¿podemos usarlo, Doitsu?, ve ̴̴.

-No creo que sea una buena ide…

-Es una buena idea mon ami Feli.

-Tu cállate wine bastard…

-Hahaha, el Hero cree que es una buena idea.

-A m`i e`sposa le gustaría mucho.

-Su, no me llames así, por favor.

Y de todas formas terminaron pidiendo el karaoke.

-Bueno, no creo que de tiempo para que todos pasen, así que será por parejas- trataba de sonar racional el japonés- y por eso anote los nombres de las parejas en un papelito.

Nadie se esperaba eso.

-Y bueno, el primero en pasar será Alfred-san.

-I can`t imagine cual será el tonto desafortunado que tendrá que cantar con ese gordo emancipado- se burlaba el ingles, mientras se acercaba su taza de té a la boca.

-…junto con Arthur-san.

-Je pense que cet imbécile, c'est vous mon ami. (creo que ese tonto eres tu mon ami)- era el turno de burlarse del francés.

-What the well?- dijo sorprendido el ojiverde escupiendo su té.

-Hahahaha, eso no es de caballeros Iggy, come here, is our turn.

-You are a complete git.

-Hahahaha.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es todo el capitulo por hoy, espero, en serio espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno las parejas que tengo en mente son:<em>

_-Usuk (obvio y eso no lo cambiaria por nada)_

_-Franada_

_-Gerita_

_-Rusia x China_

_-Gracia x Japón_

_-Sparmano_

_-Su x Fin_

_y no se me ocurren otras, si quieren dar sus ideas, yo tomare todas en cuenta._


	2. Con todos menos conmigo

Hola, aqui le dejo otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo con canciones, asi que cualquier cosa no duden en decirme.

**Disclaimer:** Ni hetalia ni las canciones son mias.

**Advertencias:** Un malvado plan, y una guerra de indirectas.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bueno que van a querer cantar?-pregunto educadamente el japonés, esperando que esa pregunta no fuera el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial.<p>

-Bueno, yo sugiero…

-Lady gaga!-grito el estadounidense interrumpiendo a Arthur.

-Git, I prefer God Save the Queen.

-No, yo digo que cantemos mejor Fireworks, de Katty Perry.

-Y yo digo que Sex pistols.

-Black Eyed Peas

-¡The clash!

-¡Bowling for soup!

-!Rolling Stones!

-!Green Day¡

-!Ya los dos, compórtense como las naciones maduras que deberían ser!- ese fue el alemán que golpeaba la mesa mientras decía eso.-Y como ustedes no se podrán desacuerdo, y esta claro que no serán los únicos, entonces alguien se encargara de poner las canciones.

-Ludwig-san estoy desacuerdo, así que Elizaveta-kun y yo podemos ofrecernos.

Y así el alemán accedió, aunque esos dos juntos no presagiaban nada bueno.

-Y bueno, ¿cual bloody hell canción nos toco?- el ingles sonaba desesperado por terminar con eso de una buena vez.

-Oh, ustedes no se preocupen-dijo la húngara, solo poniendo mas nerviosos a los angloparlantes.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que se encontraba la canción que había propuesto el japonés.

-Listos.

-Si, bloody hell como sea.

-El Hero nació listo.

-Si, claro-nótese el sarcasmo del británico.

La música comenzó, llevaba un ritmo algo tranquilo, pero aun asi se veía que seria una canción algo movida. Y así la letra apareció en la pantalla.

El británico vio la primera parte de esta, y decidió aprovechar - "Te gusta ir con unos y con otros,  
>y pasas de mí, te olvidas de mí te la armas bien, con todos menos conmigo".<p>

Arthur cantaba realmente bien, pero el no se quedaría atrás, y la siguiente parte de seguro le daría algo en que pensar al anglocejon.

-"Tus ojos son dos verdes bofetadas, y los miro yo, me gritan que no, y andas por ahí con todos menos conmigo"

Acaso esa era una indirecta, bueno el tenia ojos verdes, pero, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Y aunque Arthur decidió dejar eso a un lado, las demás naciones empezaban a ver el plan macabro de los dos amantes del yaoi.

-"Te gusta reír delante de mí, sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz, y pierdes el control con todos menos conmigo".

Shit, eso que acababa de cantar apoco era una indirecta para el menor, bueno aunque si tenia algo verídico, ya que Alfred siempre se la pasaba con esa "estúpida" sonrisa por todas partes y bueno, siempre cambiaba con el, solo con el.

-"He llegado a pensar más de una vez, que burlarte de mí te produce placer, y buscas el amor, con todos menos conmigo"- Era increíble, esa estrofa quedaba acorde con Arthur, el siempre burlándose de el, y siempre estando cerca de otras naciones, menos de el. Y bueno al parecer el británico, capto un poco esa indirecta, ya que se quedo en estado de shock, y por eso aprovecho para acaparar la siguiente estrofa, poniéndole todas sus ganas.-"Pero yo se que dentro de ti, esta clase de amor no hecha raíz, y te sale mal, con todos menos conmigo".

What the hell era eso, acaso le estaba diciendo que no podía querer a nadie mas que a el, ahora se iba a enterar de quien es Arthur Kirkland.-"No me llames jamás  
>ni por error, no te pongas así, que llorar no te va…"<p>

"… vuelve a tu soledad, con todos menos conmigo".- Así de esa forma arruino el plan del ojiverde, además hay que admitir que esa parte le quedaba mas al ingles que a el.

-"Te gusta reír delante de mí, sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz, y pierdes el control con todos menos conmigo".

-"He llegado a pensar más de una vez, que burlarte de mí te produce placer, y buscas el amor, con todos menos conmigo".

Y así poco a poco las naciones se fueron dando cuenta que esa era una guerra, pero no una cualquiera, era una de indirectas.

-"Te gusta reír delante de mí, sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz, y pierdes el control con todos menos conmigo".-Como adoraba esa parte, era como restregársela a l americano. -"No me llames jamás, ni por error, no te pongas así, que llorar no te va…"

-"… vuelve a tu soledad, con todos menos conmigo"- Y por su parte el americano le gustaba esta, ya que arruinaba la estrofa de Iggy, su Iggy.

Así terminaron la canción, donde fueron recibidos con aplausos por los demás, aunque estos seguían algo preocupados de que ahí se desatara un campo de batalla; pero cuando vieron que los dos bajaron del escenario sin voltearse a ver siquiera, la calma regreso.

* * *

><p>En la mesa, Arthur se encontraba algo triste, en serio, ahora el americano se había pasado, le había restregado su soledad, la soledad que por su culpa estaba.<p>

Y del otro lado Alfred, se sentía mal, es decir como Arthur no se había dado cuenta de sus indirecta, a lo mejor y tenia razón, y el no le importaba.

-Bueno, y nuestra siguiente pareja es….

* * *

><p>Con todos menos conmigo: Timbiriche.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Estaba escuchando esa cancion y me acorde de esta linda parejita, en este capitulo no resolvere nada de ellos, pero mas adelante cantaran otra canción , y veremos que pasa.<em>


	3. Torero

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este loco fanfic, espero que le guste. Nos vemos pronto tratare de actualix pronto.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni las canciones son de mi propiedad. (si, no Hetalia seria 100% yaoi)

**Advertencias:** Un enamorado, un baile , y una canción linda.

**Nota**: espero que apartir de este capitulo pueda poner extras al final.

**Nota 2:** agrege algo a la canción.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, y nuestra siguiente pareja es…<p>

-Ve ̴̴ Kiku, encontré una caja de disfraces.

-Feliciano, será mejor que te quedes aquí sentado conmigo- antes de que encuentre mas cosa para avergonzarnos.

-Si Doitsu, me encantaría ve ̴̴- el italiano se sentó en la mesa junto al alemán, al cual le había empezado a dar una fuerte migraña, otra vez.

-Y bueno, si no hay mas interrupciones, la siguiente pareja es Antonio-san y Lovi…

-Yo no voy a cantar con ese bastardo, es mas no voy a cantar- el italiano mayor se cruzo de brazos.

-Lovi-love, por favor ven conmigo a cantar.

-No, y aléjate pervertido.

-Esta bien, Kiku cantare solo.

-Si Antonio-san.

El español subió al pequeño escenario, donde minutos atrás había estado la pareja de angloparlantes, le dieron el micrófono, y espero a que la música comenzara.

Con solo unos segundos de escuchar la música, la reconoció, y volteo a ver a los encargados de la música, los cuales le guiñaron un ojo. Si, esa era su oportunidad para decirle a su Lovino, lo mucho que lo quería.

-"De lunes a domingo voy desesperado, el corazón prendido en el calendario, buscándote y buscando como un mercenario, tú dime dónde estás que yo no te he encontrado".

Las demás naciones voltearon a verlo, la canción llevaba un buen ritmo, pero el único que le importaba que lo viera era su amado sureño.

-"Tus manecillas giran yo voy al contrario, comiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos, me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto, para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser…"

Y dejando en suspenso a su publico, de quien sabe donde saco una capa roja, si esa que usaba en sus corridas, para tomar aire y ponerle impacto a al estrofa que se avecinaba.

-"…Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga para que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero…"

-"Ole"- las naciones que habían escuchado esa canción antes, decidieron ayudar al castaño con esa parte.

-"…me juego la vida por ti…"-una pequeña pausa- "Si hay que ser Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga para que sepas que te quiero, como un buen torero…"

-"Ole"

-"… me juego la vida por ti...Lovino".

Si, había tenido esa grandiosa idea para acompañar la canción.

Aunque por otro lado, el italiano mayor, esta impresionado, no estaba enojado, como a ese bastardo pervertido se le había ocurrido mencionarlo, y con ese pensamiento se llevo un tomate a la boca.

-"Y te cuentan que ya me vieron en solitario en un callejón, que ya no duermo y desvarío, que el humor ya me cambió, y tú por dónde estás que mi presión ya no me va, te buscaré, vuelve conmigo, y que tú no sabes…"- en esa estrofa le puso gran sentimiento, es mas se puso serio, lo cual asusto a alagunas naciones.

"…que yo te necesito como el perro al amo, que si tú no respondes aquí todo es caos, me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto, para unirme a tu mirada, dime si hay que ser...

-"…Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga para que sepas que te quiero  
>como un buen torero…"<p>

-Ole- unas cuantas naciones se unieron al coro.

-"…me juego la vida por ti...Lovino"

-"… dime si hay que ser, torero, poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga para que sepas que te quiero, como un buen torero…"

-Ole.

-"…me juego la vida por ti... Lovino"

Era la parte de solamente música, y Antonio aprovecho para dar una de su perfecta danza española, dejando a varios con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero no a Lovino; el no parecía estar impresionado, tendría que jugar su ultima carta.

-"En noviembre hasta enero sí que te necesito, de junio a febrero quiero que estés conmigo y en marzo el amor, en diciembre tú y yo, no importa, mi amado, si hay que ser…"

-"Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga para que sepas que te quiero, como un buen torero…"

-Ole- ahora todas las naciones contribuyeron.

-"… me juego la vida por ti... Lovino"

Dejo que la siguiente estrofa la cantaran los demás, mientras el bajaba del escenario, pera retomar el canto, eso si, sin dejar de bailar.

Ya estando casi en frente de Lovino, cubrió su brazo con la capa roja.-"si hay, si hay que ser…"

Retiro la capa mostrando una rosa roja, la cual extendió al italiano, para terminar con la cancón.

-"…Torero".

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y el español estaba feliz, hasta que su Lovino se paro de la mesa, y se fue rumbo al baño, para luego ser seguido por un angustiado español

-Lovi, espera.

Y para su sorpresa el italiano se detuvo.

-¿No te gusto la canción?

-Bastardo, yo no dije eso.

-Si, ¿pero porque huiste?

-Bueno, es que yo…yo…

-Oh ya lo entiendo, no te gustan las muestras de afecto- dijo el castaño ojiverde con desanimo-Bueno, regresara a la mesa.

Pero justo cuando se marchaba, fue tomado por el brazo.

-…No en publico.

-¿Qué?

-No…no me gustan las muestras de afecto en publico…pero… si me gusto tu canción..gra…gracias- Y con esas palabras se acerco tímido al español, para posar sus labios con los otros, durando unos segundos antes de separarse.-Ni una palabra de esto, sentito. (Escuchaste en italiano).

Y así esta rara pareja regreso a sus lugares, donde los demás esperaban la siguiente canción.

* * *

><p>Bueno al menos la mayoría, ya que dos naciones seguían en sus tristes pensamientos.<p>

-"Sin tan solo supiera lo que siento por el"- británico enamorado.

-"Sin tan solo fuera importante para el"- estadounidense enamorado.

* * *

><p>Torero: Chayane<p>

http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = GuZzuQvv7uc&ob = av3e

Este es el link para ver el video oficial de la canción, y bueno espero que puedan escucharla mientras leen el fanfic porque le da mas emoción, yo asi lo hice mientras lo escribia, y bueno cambia mucho.

* * *

><p>Y bueno hasta aqui, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por que yo si lo hice al escribirlo, espero encomtrar pronto la siguiente canción, para cualquiera de las parejas, y buno en cada capitulo habra un poco del lio mental de la pareja central, algun dia seran felices, o al menos en este fanfic si.<p>

A y por sierto checando canciones encontre unas que me gustaria poner en mi historia , pero no como parte de si no como **un extra**: disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

**Bueno, la verdad es que no acostumbro ocupar este formato pero la situación lo amerita.**

**I=Inglaterra.**

**A=America.**

**C=Canada.**

**F=Francia. **

I: Do you like waffles?

A= Yeah, we like waffles!

I= Do you like pancakes?

C=Yeah, we love pancakes!

I= Do you like french toasts?

F=Yeah, we like french toasts!

I,A,C,F= Di bi di bi di, get a waffles!

A= Waffles!

C=Waffles!

F=Waffles!

A= Wa-di bi di bi, get a Waffles!

Y bueno ese es el extra, es raro, el video de la canción es mas raro ( h t t p : / www. youtube . com / watch ? v = e DUOCTDMk2g ) la cancion se llama Do you like Waffles? de Parry Grip, la estaba escuchando y me imagine e estos personajes cantandola, asi que espero que les haya gustado este mini karaoke.


	4. Barbie girl

Lamento el retraso pero me concentre en las canciones de otras parejas y deje un poco de lado este capitulo, que ya habia quedado bien estructurado desde el inicio.

**Discalimer:** ni Hetalia, ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Un polaco en minifalda.

* * *

><p>Ahora en el escenario se encontraba Toris, esperando a su pareja.<p>

Era increíble que le haya tocado el polaco, bueno no es que tuviera nada de malo, solo que Feliks es tan Feliks.

Pero lo importante es que tuvo que esperar casi veinte minutos, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo el polaco?

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de repente ve al rubio acercándosele.

Y ahí estaba, vestido con una minifalda rosa, con una blusa blanca, además de traer unas botas del mismo tono de la falda.

-¿Y eso?- dijo con sorpresa el castaño.

-Ósea tipo, ¿qué no lo ves?, es súper fashion.

-Bueno, pero no era necesario que te disfrazaras.

-¿Qué no era necesario? Liet si es una canción, y no cualquier canción.

-Bueno, dime cual es.

-Nooo-canto el polaco-tendrás que esperar, por cierto, tu inicias.

-¿Qué?- pero apenas tuvo tiempo para reclamar, pues la música ya había empezado, pero no la reconoció al instante. Y ahí estaba la letra.

-"Hi, Barbie"- en vez de cantar mas bien pareció que hacia una pregunta.

-"Hi, Ken!"- le contesto el polaco.

-"Do you wanna go for a ride?"- ¿Pero qué diablos? Acaso eso era una canción, además tenia la certeza de que Feliks la había elegido.

-"Sure, Ken".

-"Jump in..."

-"I'm a Barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic".

Como era posible que existiera semejante canción.

-"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation"- y realmente Feliks se veía feliz también interpretando físicamente la canción.

-"Come on Barbie, let's go party"- ahí estaba de nuevo su parte.

-"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation".

Acaso toda la canción el rubio la iba a cantar.

-"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly".

Después de eso el polaco le hiso la seña de que era su turno. Pero no acaso lo que vio era esmalte rosa en las uñas del ojiverde.

-"You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..."

-"You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours".

Realmente el rubio era un caso perdido, era tan despistado y alejado de la realidad, siempre andaba por la vida sin preocuparse, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que era ser una nación.

-"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation".

Por Dios, solo mírenlo, cantando tan alegre, y aparte exhibiéndose con ropa de chica, como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!- otra vez era su turno.

-Ah-ah-ah-yeah- y ese era Feliks.

Siempre luciéndose.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-Ah-ah-ah-yeah.

Siempre con las uñas pintadas.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-Ah-ah-ah-yeah.

Siempre con faldas.

-"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees".

Siempre hablador.

-"Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party".

-"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours", you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours".

Siempre con sus fracesitas.

Eso si lo enojaba.

-"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation".

Siempre…siempre con su mejor sonrisa para el.

-"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation".

Siempre juntos divirtiendose.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-Ah-ah-ah-yeah.

Siempre tan lindo, cuando queria.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-Ah-ah-ah-yeah.

Siempre alegrándolo.

Y la canción estaba por terminar.

-"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"-el polaco salto a abrasarlo.  
>-"Well Feliks, we're just getting started"- y el le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla.<br>-"Oh, I love you Liet!".

-Y yo a ti- y anqué no era parte de la canción se atrevió a decírselo, porque no importaba lo mucho que lo sacara de quicio, todas las faldas o vestidos que este se pusiera, ni el tono del esmalte que usara, el lo amaba, y estaría siempre a su lado para demostrárselo, a su única "Barbie girl".

* * *

><p>Desde la su mesa cierto americano veía las muestras de afecto que los dos cantantes se daban, y sentía celos, de no poder hacer lo mismo, obvio no con el polaco, sino con su británico favorito., pero lo bueno era que soñar no le costaba nada a su gobierno<p>

* * *

><p>-Oh! Toris, cantaste genial, deberías ser uno con migo- ese esa Rusia que había intersectado a los dos últimos participantes, para hacerles propuestas socialistas.<p>

-No aru, prometiste que ya no arias eso aru, Rusia malo aru- y a lado del Ruso había un molesto Chino, el cual era pareja del ojiviloeta, y al parecer le molestaba que su novio quisiera estar con medio mundo.

* * *

><p>Barbie girl: Aqua.<p>

Aunque le corte una parte ala cnción para no hacerlo tan tedioso.

Y este es el link del video por si alguien gusta leer la historia acompañada de la musica.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ZyhrYis 509A&ob = av3e

* * *

><p><em>Y esto es todo por hoy, espero que les gustara, la canción es extraña como el fic asi que ni modo.<em>

**_Nota 1: tengo la idea de hacer un capitulo especial de Chile y Argentina, donde Argrntina le canta algo a Chile, pero solo lo hare si alguien esta de acuerdo, ya que no conosco mucho acerca de estos personajes, pero si me dicen que si, sera el proximo capitulo, y si no la proxima pareja es Rusia y China, no se como lo vean._**

* * *

><p>Y bueno como lo prometi, cad acapitulo tendra su Karaoke-extraño extra:<p>

P: Polonia.

L: Lituania.

I: Inglaterra.

L:"Listen up y'all cuz this is it the beat that I'm banging is delicious"

P: "Felikslicious definition make the boys go loco, they want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo  
>You can see me, I ain't easy I got reasons why I tease `em Boys just come and go like seasons, Felikslicious So delicious but I ain't promiscuous..."<p>

I:What the hell is happening her?

L: Feliks, te dije que no era buena idea ensañar en el baño.

P: No te preocupes solo es el amargado de Inglaterra, que vino a desahogarse al baño, porque Alfred no lo pela, y el esta muy enamorado.

I: *shock*

Hahahahaha, lo siento no puede evitar el "Felikslicious", bueno la canción se llama Fergalicius y este es el link:

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 5T0utQ -XW GY&ob = av3e

* * *

><p>F:Francia<p>

E:España

Al: Alemania

R:Romano

C:Canada

S:Suecia

I:Inglaterra

A:America

F:"Tale as old as time"

E:"True as it can be"

Al:"Barely even friends"

R:"Then somebody bends"

S:"Un´xpect´dly"

C:"Just a little change"

Sc:"Small, to say the least"

E:"Both a little scared"

Al:"Neither one prepared"

F:"Arthur and the Alfred!"

I:Wine bastard!

A:Yo no soy ninguna bella.

I:Git, tu eres la bestia, y yo la bella. (Grave error)

F:Olalala Angleterre acepta que Amerique es toda una bestian en la cama.

I:You damm frog, you will die.

A:hahahaha, por supuesto soy un Hero y Iggy es mi bella damisela.

I: gti!

Bueno hoy fueron dos extras, super locos, este ultimo es de la canción de "la bella y la bestia", aqui le dejo el link.

Y ademas queria molestar a esta parejita al igual que Francis.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 4 c 6 F 0 Q I Y 4 N A


	5. Don

Aqui le s dejo el quinto capitulo, es algo rara, bueno todo el fic es raro.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** fantasias absurdas, un chileno enojado y un chino celoso.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no lo quería?<em>

Esa era la pregunta con la que se atormentaba Alfred. Y es que según el eso no era justo, en serio, el como el Hero que era, debía estar felizmente junto a su ingles; es mas en ese momento no debían de estar en ese lugar cantando como viles ebrios desafinados, en ese momento deberían esta en su boda, si, así como lo oyeron Alfred quería casarse con Arthur.

Y ya se lo podía imaginar…

_Boda de Arthur y Alfred desde la mente de…Alfred._

Era en un bonito lugar, en una iglesia, no, algo mucho mejor, cerca de una paya, pero eso ya estaba tan usado, así que la de el seria a campo abierto, pero no cualquier campo abierto, si no en el campo abierto que se encuentra a lado de la Nasa.

Todos estarían presentes, menos ese ruso socialista; si casi todos.

Alemania seria el padre, y Polonia seria su dama de honor, bueno la de Arthur, porque el lo estaría esperando en el "altar" con su hermoso traje blanco.

De repente se oiría esa musiquita, para dar paso a su Iggy, con un hermoso vertido, con una cola muy larga siendo cargada por Sealand.

Llegaría con el, darían sus botos, se darían el si y luego se besarían mientras un cohete de la Nasa despeja, ya saben para darle fondo a la romántica imagen.

Harían la mejor fiesta de todo el mundo, tan increíble que Paris Hilton se moriría de envidia.

Mientras bailaban por todo el salón, al fondo Obama cantaría al mas puro estilo de Natalie Cole…

- "This will be, an everlasting love, this will be, the one i've waited for, this will be, the first time anyone has loved me!"

Se dirían cuanto se quieren, mientras su primera dama y la reina lloraban de la emoción por ver cual grandes eran sus naciones.

Luego llegaría la luna de miel, y pues se darían tanto amor, que Francia ya no seria considerado la nación del amor.

_Y esas eran sus fantasias, sus "imposibles" fantasias._

* * *

><p>-Los siguientes son…-Kiku quería anunciar a la siguiente pareja de la lista, pero no pudo pues se escucho un horroroso ruido procedente del micrófono.<p>

Todas las naciones voltearon a ver quien había sido el causante, encontrando a Argentina en pleno escenario.

-Che, boludos hasta que hicieron caso-decía el rubio mientras tomaba el micrófono-Bueno, quisiera dedicarle una canción al pelotudo de Chile. Esta va por ti Manu!

La música no hiso esperarse, pero lo mas importante es que desde su asiento Chile, ya estaba planeando la muerte del Argentino.

- "Quiero saber que me pasa, te pregunto que me pasa, y no sabes que contestarme, porque claro, de seguro te amaré"- cantaba mientras con sus manos formaba un corazón.

-"Con mis idas y vueltas, te cansé con mi cámara lenta, y aunque trato, nunca puedo, apurar mi decisión"

- Conchesumare- repetía una y otra vez Manuel.

- "En el preciso momento en que todo, va cambiando para mí, en ese instante, te aseguro que alguna señal te di, pero no me escuchaste, tal vez sin intención de tu parte, puede ser un poco débil, el sonido de mi voz"- le giño un ojo al repelotudo que lo veía con cara de "Weon, voy a matarte".

-" Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar, y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor, y te pediré que me acompañes, a donde en verdad no sé, dime que si, miénteme, podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi".

Y ahora fue turno del chileno para hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo al fleto del escenario.

-"Podría pasar que me hagas hablar, yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal"

-"Siento que debo encontrarte, y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome, hacia mí mismo, a mi centro que jamás encontraré, yo quisiera tenerte, y tratarte de un modo decente, pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel"- ahora se paseaba por todo el escenario como si de una pasarela se tratase; para luego bajarse de este e ir a la mesa del de ojos chocolate.

-"Deberé de tranquilizarme, y jugar al juego que me propones, bajo la guardia te recibo y me abrigo de tu piel, el destino me ha dado corazones desequilibrados, tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer"- se sentó sobre la mesa del ultimo, mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

- Conchesumare, bájate fleto-trato de empujarlo pero no pudo.

-" Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar, y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor, y te pediré que me acompañes, a donde en verdad no sé, dime que si, miénteme, podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi".

-"Podría pasar, que me hagas hablar, yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal, es un solo?

-Es la guitarra de Lolo- ese fue México, ya que se sabia la letra, esa canción fue muy famosa cuando salió.

Argentina aprovecho el solo de guitarra pare recordarle algo a cierta persona

-Che Inglaterra regrésame las Malvinas, boludo

-Jamás fucking bastar, jamás.

-"Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi, abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal, quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar, quizás seas tu quien me haga regresar, intuyo que sabes la forma mejor, y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal"- y así termino la canción plantándole un beso al cielo en la boca, el cual rojo del "coraje" salió a perseguir al rubio, tal vez esos dos no regresarían para la siguiente canción.

* * *

><p>-Kiku, ¿Dónde esta Argentina? ̴̴da, quería preguntarle si quería ser uno conmigo.<p>

-No se Rusia-san, pero si lo veo le avisare.

-Oye Kiku, ¿no te gustaría ser uno conmigo?.

-¡Nooo!.

-Creo Rusia aru, que hoy has estado con esa pregunta todo el día, aru.

-Si ̴̴da, solo quiero que todos sean uno conmigo y para eso hay que esforzarse.

Yao trataba de contener sus celos.

-Y dime aru, ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera uno contigo?.

-Mmm, no se, yo creo que Lituania estaría bien.

Acaso el Ruso prefirió al lituanence, antes que a el.

-ya fue suficiente aru, te odio, te odio aru- y así el chino se fue a su asiento tratando de aguantar el llanto.

* * *

><p>Y bueno no era el único, cuando paso al lado de Arthur, no se percato que este estaba en la misma situación, y es que, hasta el Argentino le podía decir lo que sentía al chileno, pero el americano jamás le diría lo mismo, es mas se lo diría primero a una hamburguesa, y tendría fantasías de su boda con esta, donde Obama cantaba "This will be", mientras la primera dama y Ronald McDonald lloraban.<p>

Si el jamás podría ser feliz como el le gustaría.

Y como le gustaría ser feliz. Simplemente junto a Alfred.

* * *

><p>This will be: Natalie Cole (link http:  www . y outube . com / w a t c h ? v= p _ z d h 9Q m 3 9 4)

Don:Miranda (link http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = V F q k x h W P q 4 k )

* * *

><p><em>Primero pido una disculpa, en serio es la primera vez que hablo hacerca de Argentina y Chile, asi que no supe manejarlos bien, pero de los errores se aprende.<em>

_Proximo capitulo: China y Rusia._

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke extra<strong>

**Sc: Escocia**

**G: Gales**

**N: ¿Nessie?**

Sc:"look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me"

Despues de un rato, Glen (Gales) llega y encuentra a su hermano cantabdo, ¿cantandole a Nessie?..

G:*SHOCK*

Sc: "Ya know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you"

N:º/º

Everything I do, I doit for you, link: http : / www. youtube . com / w a t c h ? v = A eZ r 3 U _ v b n g

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke extra 2<strong>

**I: Inglaterra (borracho)**

**F: Francia**

**A: America**

I: (Señalando a Francia) "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless,I can't do anything right".

F:¿Qué?

I: (todavia señalandolo)"According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress,can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. according to you. according to you"

I: (ahora señalando a America) "But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, according to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted"

A: I love this song!

According whit you: link http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v= P u 1 a Q vm 5 M r U & ob = a v 3 e


	6. Beautiful soul

**Antes que nada este capitulo era hasta mañana porque no lo tenia escrito, pero como no tenia nada que hacer en una hora lo arme todo y lo escribi, asi que espero que les guste mucho, porque este capitulo en especial me gusto.**

**Disclaimer:**Ni hetalia, ni las canciones son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:**Depresiones, un ruso cursi, y nadie apuesta por Canada.

* * *

><p>-Yao, por favor, sabes que te quiero.<p>

-No aru, eso es mentira aru, y ahora por favor déjame en paz aru -decía el chino tratándose de liberar del agarre ruso.

-Entonces yo podría cuestionarte sobre lo mismo ̴̴da.

-Sabes aru, yo si se lo que siento por ti, y que tu no te acuerdes es muy triste aru, porque yo te lo eh demostrado de mil maneras aru, es mas hasta me atreví a cantarte "do you know?, de Maksim" aru, así que no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo aru- y con eso dejo choqueado al ruso, y se fue asentar a la mesa con los demás asiáticos.

Iván sabia que la había regado, era verdad que quería que todos fueran uno con el , pero si China no estaba con el, nada seria lo mismo, por eso tenia que recuperarlo de algún modo; en eso volteo a ver a Elizabeta y a Kiku buscando la siguiente canción, y el decidió que era su oportunidad, saco su tubería y se acerco sigilosamente.

* * *

><p>Todos esperaban a que el japonés mencionara a los siguientes en pasar, pero en vez de eso anuncio que en lo que buscaban una canción especial, para alguien especial que tenia un problema especial con su persona especial, iban a poner una canción para "amenizar el lugar".<p>

La mayoría de las naciones esperaba por la canción y se preguntaban cual iba a ser, hasta muchas empezaron a apostar sobre de que nación seria la canción; se escuchaba un gran escandalo, hasta que los primeros acordes aparecieron, haciendo callar a casi todos.

"_Staring out at the world across the street…"_

Si, nadie gano porque nadie aposto por Cana…Canadá, si eso.

"…_you hate the way your life turned out to be…"_

El ambiente se iba calmando poco a poco, y los que conocían la canción la cantaban o simplemente la tarareaban.

"…_cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say, you always going to be afraid…"_

Y el Americano, que había escuchado tanta veces esa canción sabia la parte que venia, si ese coro, ese deprimente (para él) coro.

"_There's only hate"_

Si, el lo odiaba.

"_There's only tears"  
><em>

Desde aquel día que lo hizo llorar.

"_There's only pain"_

Y le causo un gran dolor.

"_There is no love here"  
><em>

Si, ahí no había amor.

"_Oh so what will you do?"_

Y el, no podía hacer nada.

"_There's only lies"_

Y cada vez que quería arreglar algo, el le metía diciéndole que estaba bien, cuando no era así.

"_There's only fears"_

Y su más grande temor era perderlo para siempre.

"_There's only pain"_

El también sufría…

"_There is no love here"_

…porque no había amor ahí, con el.

"_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces, you learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile…"_

Muchos ya habían alzado sus brazos y a moverlos de un lado a otro como en concierto, y otros fingían tener una guitarra eléctrica o un bacteria.

"…_if these walls could talk they would have so much to say, cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away…"_

Y del otro lado des lugar, Arthur estaba planeando una venganza contra quien puso esa canción, ya que no mejoraba su estado, y menos con el coro.

"There's only hate"

El de seguro lo odiaba.

"_There's only tears"_

Y por eso se la pasaba llorando cuando nadie lo veía.

"_There's only pain"_

Solo le generaba dolor, como el de aquel día.

"_There is no love here"_

Y el lo sabia ahí no había amor.

"_Oh so what will you do?"_

Y no podía hacer nada.

"_There's only lies"_

Su vida era una mentira tratando de esconder su dolor.

"_There's only fears"_

Y su temor mas grande se cumplió el día que lo abandono.

"_There's only pain"_

Por eso a cada rato ese dolor regresaba

"_There is no love here"_

Y por más que soñara ahí no había amor.

"_Oh no So what will you do?"_

Y el, no podía hacer nada.

Y así, la cabeza del británico, y el americano se llenaba de dudas y miedos, recuerdos y sentimientos, conforme avanzaba la canción.

"_There's only hate  
>There's only tears<br>There's only pain  
>There is no love here"<em>

La canción termino, y con sigo la decimal taza de te de Arthur, como la doceava soda de Alfred.

* * *

><p>-Lamentamos el retraso, pero por fin hayamos la canción, así que el siguiente en cantar es Iván-san- decía apenado el japonés mientras le daba el micrófono el ojivioleta.<p>

-"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul"- y todo lo que decía era lo que realmente sentía.

Las naciones femeninas gritaban de emoción, porque al parecer el ruso cantaba como el artista original de la canción.

-"I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful, I want to be what you always needed, then I hope you'll see the heart in me"- le trataba de poner sentimiento, aunque jamás había hecho algo así, pero por su Yao el haría todo, y mas.

Por otra parte las naciones masculinas, no se podían creer que el ruso cantara esa canción, es mas habían jurado que seria una canción de sangre y socialismo, y no algo tan cursi.

-"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I wont let another minute go to waste,I want you and your beautiful soul".

Yao ponía atención a cada parte de la canción, y la verdad es que le estaba gustando.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward, I'll ease your mind, If you give me the chance, I will never make you cry c`mon let's try"- eso lo hacia por la única persona que no salía huyendo de el, la única que siempre estaba a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, su Yao, la única persona que le molestaría que no fuera uno con el.

-"Am I crazy for wanting you?, maybe do you think you could want me too?, I don't wanna waste your time,do you see things the way I do?, I just wanna know that you feel it too,there is nothing left to hide".

El asiatico, se paro de su lugar, y lenta mente se fu acercando al scenario.

-"I want you and your soul,I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul"- el ruso veia poco a poco que el chino se acercaba.

-"Beautiful Soul, yeah".  
>-"Your beautiful soul".<p>

Y para cuando termino, el castaño estaba abajo del escenario, así que era su oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro.

-Este ̴̴da, antes de bajar con la persona que amo, tengo que decir que todos serán uno conmigo, algún día, pero si Yao no esta conmigo, ese día jamás llegara, porque primero el Yao, si, antes que cualquier deseo socialista- los demás dejaron salir un suspiro denotando que eso había sido súper tierno- pero si ese día Yao esta conmigo, los dos gobernaremos el mundo, con puño de acero, y tendrán que obedecer cualquier de sus caprichos, porque lo amo tanto que pondré al mundo a sus pies, literal.

Todos se estremecieron ante la idea.

-Rusia malo aru- decía Yao, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su ruso favorito, el cual le correspondió el abrazo y lo beso con pasión.

* * *

><p>-"Genial, hasta el fucking socialista tiene su momento de amor"- reclamaba el americano mientras tomaba otra lata de soda.<p>

* * *

><p>Aclarasiones: La canción que menciona China, es una canción Rusa cantada por una banda llamada Maksim, traducida al ingles, la canción se llama do you know? (es una bella cancion, aqui les dejo el link del video con su traducción al español: http :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o F l B T q D 1 8 gI) En serio vale la pena!

-Canción con la que se deprimen Arthur y Alfred: No love- Simple plan h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 C E 5 Qv 2 P L 6 Y ) Adoro la canción.

-Canción cursi que canta Rusia beautiful soul- jesse Mc Cartney ( h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h 5 u Y f 2 8 Y o L 4)

* * *

><p><em>Hola, ¿como estan?, bueno este es el sexto capitulo, en mi opinión me gusto la parte de Alfred y Arthur, les quedo esa parte de la canción pero bueno.<em>

_El proximo capitulo sera "Grecia x Japón", ademas de un invitado especial, con su posible pareja creo,no se si tendra pareja pero al menos habra un invitado (colado) especial._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTA: bueno ayer (tampoco tenia nada que hacer) me puse a planificar este fic, con las canciones, los problemas, los extras, y demases, y segun las cuntas que saque, seran 17 capitulos, pero estan sujetos a disminuir o aumentar.<em>**

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

B: Belarus

R. Rusia

B:"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you marry me, papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa-Paparazzi"

R: Alejate de mi!

Paparazzi: Lady gaga( h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d 2 s m z _ 1 L 2 _ 0)

No pude evitarlo


	7. Te soñe

Bueno aqui estoy subiendo otro capitulo de este raro fic, y a los que han llegado hasta aqui muchas gracias.

**Disclaimer**: ni Hetalia, ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** personaje colado, gatos, y un americano celoso.

* * *

><p>Ni Rusia, ni China fueron vistos de nuevo, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba.<p>

Y mucho menos a Alfred, el cual tenía asuntos mas importantes para preocuparse, como que ya no tenía soda, que su hamburguesa estaba fría, que Japón estaba cerca de su Arthur, que Obama seria reelegido, que nadie avisaba a la siguiente persona en cantar…Que Japón estaba cerca de su Arthur!

Y si Kiku platicaba de lo lindo con el ingles, y eso lo hacia enojar, y era porque esos dos llevaban una buena relación, jamás había visto a su ingles enojado con el japonés, ah, pero con el siempre se enojona y eso era injusto.

Pero lo que le ponía mas triste era pensar que esos dos podían ser pareja, ya saben abrazos, besos, y noches largas en un hotel a al orilla de la carretera, y por supuesto el jamás había pensado nada de eso con el ingles.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban platicando, comiendo, o simplemente echando malas vibras a los demás (coffAmericacoff), cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, a la vez que un reflector se encendía y apuntaba al medio del escenario.<p>

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-pregunto el americano, pensando en que eso podía ser un ataque, y estaba listo para llamar a la CIA.

Los dos italianos se asustaron a ver que salía humo del suelo del escenario.

-Ve ̴̴ Doitsu, tengo miedo- decía Feliciano abrazado al alemán.

Todos se iban a retirar cuando los acordes de una guitarra se hicieron presente, y aparecía una persona en medio del escenario que por el humo no se podía apreciar quien era, bueno por el cabello corto sabían que era un chico , pero tenia unos jeans ajustados, una playera de moda, unos tenis Vans, a demás de estar de espaldas.

Por la luz del reflector pudieron ver que era rubio.

-"Ohohoohoho"- el chico misterioso comenzó a cantar.

-Ese chico me recuerda…-estaba a punto de decir Canadá.

Pero fue interrumpido por…

-¡Es Justin Biber¡-grito el americano, como una fan loca.

-"You know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there, you are my love, you are my heart, and we will never, ever, ever be apart"

-"Are we an item? Guy, quit playing, "we're just friends," what are you saying?, said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes, first love broke my heart for the first time"- aquel chico seguía dando la espalda.

* * *

><p>El ingles creía reconocer la voz, así que fue hacia donde estaba sentado el canadiense.<p>

-Matthew, ¿es mi imaginación o Justin Biber ya no canta como niña?

-Tienes razón Arthur, yo lo fui a ver en concierto hace una semana, y este es un imitador, y curiosamente reconozco la voz.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p>-"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh, like baby, baby, baby, no, like baby, baby, baby, oh, I thought you'd always be mine, mine".<p>

-"Baby, baby, baby, oh, like baby, baby, baby, no, like baby, baby, baby, oh…"-pero ya no pudo seguir cantando pues la música ceso, y las luces se encendieron.

-¿Quién eres tu?, y ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar el programa?- ese era Kiku al borde del colapso.

-Yo…- el chico se volteo, mostrando su apariencia-…¡Yo soy el Increíble Sealand!

-Blody hell, ¿qué haces aquí?, niño del demonio, tu no eres una nación- si, ese era Arthur.

-En…entonces no eres Justin, eso es triste- decía el americano, mientras regresaba a su lugar guardando su libreta de autógrafos.

-Yo el asombroso Peter, quería mostrar mis habilidades de canto, y asi ustedes me rogarían para que fuera una nación después de quedar sorprendidos.

-Te tienes que ir-le decía el británico.

-Si, si lo se estúpido amargado...- peo antes de bajar del escenario-…por cierto Ravis, esa fue para ti!- y con eso salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un letón sonrojado.

Kiku todavía no restablecía el orden del lugar cuando volvió a escuchar acordes de una nueva canción.

-Ahora ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar el orden de la list…- no pudo seguir al darse cuanta que era el griego el que se encontraba ahora con el micrófono.

-"Te soñé, estaba despierto y te miré, pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real, tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar seguro y junto a mí"- el castaño cantaba bien además de que era entretenido ver a sus gatos jugar por el piso del escenario.

-"Te soñé, y estabas tan bello, tan kawaii, pensé soñar, pues no podía imaginar, que sería de mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor"- el griego miro a los ojo del japonés, y este se puso rojo como los tomates de Antonio.

-"Tuve momentos, de profunda soledad, y ahora no lo creo, y junto a ti me encuentro, desesperado estuve a punto de caer, y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida, y te soñé"-Heracles, solo quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, porque quería demostrarle al japonés lo mucho que lo amaba.

-"Te soñé, estaba despierto y te miré, pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real, tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar seguro y junto a mí".

-"Tuve momentos... estaba despierto y te...soñé".

El ojiverde bajo del escenario, para abrazar a Kiku, el cual correspondió su abrazo, pero al separarse…

-Heracles-san, tendrás que hacerte responsable de esto- sonaba serio, pero sus labios dibujaban una sonrisita de felicidad.

-Solo si puedo despertar todos los días junto a ti.

* * *

><p>Después de esa muestra de afecto el americano comprendió que no debía sentir celos del japonés, pues el amaba al griego y nada mas…pero eso no impedía que se encontrara celoso de aquel que ahora platicaba con Arthur…Matthew.<p>

* * *

><p>Canción de Sealand: baby: Justin Biber h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k f f a c x f A 7 G 4 &o b = a v 3 e

Te soñe: Alex Sinteck (con una modificación) h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = I F w h K s o e e p 4

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es casi todo, lamento que sea corto pero la canción de Heracles no era tan larga, ademas un poca mas larga y se nos duerme, asi que gracias si lo leyeron.<p>

Proximo capitulo: sera Alemania x Italia

A demás de que Matthew sufrira malos deseos por parate de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

P: Prusia

E: España

F: Francia

F: "You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice"

P: "At this point I gotta choose, nothing to loose"

A: "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Antonio"

F: "I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Francis"

A: "Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just smoke my cigarrette and hush"

P: "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Gilbrt-to"

Canción: Alejandro-Lady Gaga, cantada en esta ocación por "the bad touch trio", en su versión especial.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n i q r r m e v 4 m A & o b = a v 3 e

* * *

><p>Extra 2:<p>

Este viene de un sueño americano:

"Se encontraba todos en la reunión, bueno todos menoos, el. El aleman daba su aburrido discurso, pero el llegaba a salvar el dia, entrando como un hero al lugar.

-"I know a place, where the grass is really greener, warm, wet and wild, there must be somethin' in the water"-decia mientra empujaba un pizarron, con anotaciones aburridas como el calentamiento globla y todas esas cosas.

-"Sippin' gin and juice, layin' underneath the palm trees"- se acercaba a acada lugar hasta llegar con el ingles y abrazarlo por la espalda-"Break their necks, try'na creep a little sneak peek".

Ahora sacaba un mapa y les mostaba a todos sus hermosas costas.

-"You could travel the world ,but nothing comes close, to the Golden Coast, once you party with us, you'll be falling in love".

-"Oooooh oh oooooh"

Se subio a la mesa a quitase la camisa y bailar al ritmo de la mesa, mientras el ingles lo veia con corazones en sus ojos.

-"California guys..."

En eso fue despertado bruscamente, ya que de hecho se encontraba en una reunión, pero ya veran empezara a ensañar la canción, para la proxima reunión.

California girls: Katy Perry ( h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F 5 7 P 9 C 4 S A W 4 & o b = a v 3 e)


	8. Love is forever

Hola, bueno este es el octavo capitulo, el cual salio cortito, porque no quise meterme en algun problema sentimental entre Ludwig y Feliciano, este solo lo puse para recordarles lo increible que puede ser el Italiano!

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** vudu y un lindo italiano

* * *

><p>Alfred había terminado de dibujar a su "querido" hermano en una servilleta, y ahora estaba buscando un tenedor para enterrárselo, se había vuelto creyente del vudú.<p>

* * *

><p>-Arthur ¿qué tienes?, Alfred te hizo algo ¿verdad?- ese era Matthew, que veía muy triste al mayor.<p>

-Luego te dijo, creo que…que ya van a pasar ala siguiente pareja, podrías ser tu.

-¿Yo?, lo dudo, no creo que se hayan acordado de mi.

* * *

><p>-"I was searching, you were on a mission, then our hearts combined like, a neutron star collision"-inicio el italiano, mostrando su gran talento al cantar.<p>

-"I have nothing left to lose, you took your time to choose, then we told each other, with no trace of fear that..."- y esta parte fue del aleman, el cual había quedado sorprendido por la perfecta afinación del castaño.

-"…Our love, would be forever, and if we die, we die together, and lie, I said never, 'cause our love would be forever"- los dos cantaron el coro juntos, bueno esto no se había visto en toda la velada, y la voz entonada de Feliciano, mas la voz fuerte de Ludwig hacia una exquisita combinación.

Todas las naciones gozaban de la canción, por la excelente elección de cantantes, y por el ritmo de esta, pero los mas emocionados, eran cierto britanico y cierto Americano.

Razones:

Bueno, la banda que cantaba esas canción era británica, y esa canción había salido en una de las sagas de Crepúsculo, así que el Americano la conocía.

-"The world is broken, halos fail to glisten, you try to make a difference, but no one wants to listen"- de nuevo era turno del italiano, el cual estaba haciendo como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica, lo cual el alemán admiro, realmente le gustaba que de vez en cuando el chico del norte italiano fuese un poco rebelde.

-"Hail, the preachers, fake and proud, their doctrines will be cloud, then they'll dissipate, like snowflakes in an ocean"-el seguía con su tono de voz alto, pero a pesar de eso no podía superar al italiano.

-"Love is forever, and we'll die, we'll die together, and lie, I say never, 'cause our love could be forever"- el italiano resaltaba y por primera vez opacaba en algo al alemán.

-"Now I've got nothing left to lose, your take your side to choose, I can tell you now without a trace of fear"- Feliciano se alocaba con sus estrofas, lo cual hacia mas emocionante la demostración, y hacia que el corazón alemán saltara de éxtasis puro.

-"That my love will be forever, and we'll die, we'll die together, lie, I will never, 'cause our love will be forever"- Ludwig termino con esa maravillosa parte, descubriendo lo mucho que adoraba ver y escuchar a su norteño cantar.

* * *

><p>-Ve, Doitsu ¿qué tal estuve?<p>

-Italia, estuviste genial-decía mientras lo abrazaba. Tal vez podía ser un dolor de cabeza pero era su único eh inmejorable dolor de cabeza, el cual de repente le recordar daría que el podía resaltar en muchas cosas, como el canto, la cocina, hasta el amor.

-Doitsu, si morimos, moriremos juntos ve ̴̴ porque este amor es por siempre, ve ̴̴.

-Si, Italia.

* * *

><p>Eso era fantástico, hasta el idiota de Italia podía expresarse mejor que el y que a…américa.<p>

-Arthur, ¿qué tienes?, maple.

* * *

><p>-Te odio Matthew williams- y de la servilleta no quedaba nada.<p>

* * *

><p>Love is forever: Muse ( h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t ub e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M T v g n Y G u 9 b g)

Yo no vi la pelicula, pero una amiga si, y siempre cantaba esta canción , asi que gracias Perlit! te quiero.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo: Suecia x Finlandia, pero les voy a advertir que esta pareja tendra dos capitulos seguidos, el primero sera de Suecia, y el segundo sera de Finlandia.<p>

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

P: Prusia

A: Alemania

P:What is the malted liquor.

A: Beer!

P:What gets you drunker quicker?

P:What comes in bottles or in cans?

A: Beer!

P: Can't get enough of it,

A: Beer!

P:How we really love it,

A: Beer!

P:Makes me think I'm a man,

A: Beer!

P:I can kiss and hug it, but I'd rather chug it,

A: Beer!

P:Fill my belly up to here,

A: Beer!

P:I could not refuse a,

A: Beer!

P:I could really use a,

A: Beer!

A & P: Beer, beer, beer!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 0 - i n b f U D w L M , busque el video oficila de the beer song pero no encontre nada decente, asi que les pongo este.

* * *

><p>Extra 2:<p>

I: Inglaterra

U: Unicornio Charles

A: America

F: Francia

Visto por Iggy

I: "Would you care to sit with me, for a cup of English tea"

U: "Very twee, very me, any sunny morning"

I: "What a pleasure it would be, chatting so delightfully"

U: "Nanny bakes, fairy cakes"

I: "Every Sunday morning..."

Visto por America y Francia

I: "Would you care to sit with me, for a cup of English tea"

#: ...

I: "What a pleasure it would be, chatting so delightfully"

#:...

I: "Every Sunday morning..."

A: ¿Tu crees que se encuentre bien?

F: hace eso desde que lo conosco, o almenos desde que Paul saco esa canción.

A: Iggy...

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s a 3 D 1 O r Z Z p o English tea: Paul McCartney.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo por hoy, pero antes de irme, quisiera decirles que tengo un pequeño proyecto en mente, bueno tengo varios, pero el mas fresco es un fis, les dejare una pequeña introducción, al estilo estreño de nuevas pelicula, y me dicen que les parece, si les gusta, sacare los primeros capitulos talvez a mediados de la proxima semana.<p>

**The ****little ****unicorn.**

_"A veces no vemos las cosas extraordinarias de la vida, hasta que nos enamoramos, y mas si esa persona es extraordinaria"_

Alfred se encontraba preocupado por la inasistencia de Inglaterra, por eso lo va a buscar, encontrándose con algo que el no puede manejar; porque para el, los unicornios no existen, y menos las crías que pierden a su madre. Pero a un así no puede alejarse del británico, metiéndose al problema junto con el.

_Le gusta debatir con el mayor._

-Alfred, tu no puedes comprenderlo.

-Si, no puedo porque ellos no existen.

-Por una vez en tu vida deja tu egocentrismo y preocúpate por alguien más.

-Pero a nadie le importa.

-A mi si, Alfred.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que están solos en el mundo…como yo.

_Pero a veces hasta el, comprende que se paso de la raya cuando lo hace llorar, como aquel día._

-Arthur…yo no quise.

-Pero aun así lo hiciste.

_Y si tan solo pudiera terminar de comprender lo que siente por el, tan solo podría verlos._

"Y se encontraba dormido, su cabello despeinado, tranquilo, era adorable; estaba punto de salir de la habitación, cuando vio un resplandor blanco junto a Arthur, acaso era verdad…"

Talvez proximamente en


	9. All I want for Chritmas is you

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen.

Advertencias: ninguna, hay que aburrido, hahaha

* * *

><p>-Arthur, ¿qué tienes?, maple ̴̴.<p>

-Yo…-el ojiverde estaba a punto de contarle, cuando vio que la razón de sus problemas se acercaba.

-Arthur, me prestarías, tantito a mi "querido" hermanito-decía mientras abrazaba con fuerza por el hombro al canadiense.

-Como sea- y así el británico vio como los norteamericanos se alejaban.

-Alfred ¿qué quieres?

-Es que, fui al baño…y…vi a kuma…lo que sea y dijo que lo fueras a buscar.

-¿Le paso algo?-sonaba preocupado.

-No, no creo, solo quería que fueras.

Y así el canadiense se metió al cubículo que le señalo Alfred.

Ya una vez seguro que su hermano estaba adentro, cerró el cubículo, y lo atranco, para luego salir del baño, y poner un letrero de fuera de servicio. De seguro así no podrá estar cerca de Arthur.

* * *

><p>Estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, sentía algo de pena, ya que jamás había cantado en publico, pero su persona especial se lo merecía, y mas porque lo había hecho sentir triste, y eso no le gustaba al finlandés que se encontraba arriba del escenario vestido del traje de Santa Claus que usa cada veinticuatro de diciembre usa.<p>

La música aun no comenzaba, por eso aprovecho para buscar a Suecia con la mirada, y ahí lo encontró, recargado en una de las paredes, con una expresión triste.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Flash back

-Bueno, si todos ya están listos, podremos presentar a los siguientes en cantar- decía el japonés, siendo abrazado por un cariñoso griego- Y por eso pido que Suecia y Finlandia que pasen.

-´sposa v´mos, ´s néstro t´rno.

-Su, cuantas veces te he pedido que no me llames así, no soy tu esposa.

Belward estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa respuesta, pero también lo que era cierto es que cada vez dolía más.

-P´ro tu er´s mi ´sposa.

-Su, no soy tu esposa-ahora había subido su tono de voz-Cuantas veces te he tenido que decir lo mismo; pero al parecer creo que no comprendes el concepto, por eso te lo diré una ultima vez, ¡no soy tu esposa!, si quieres te lo deletreó, n-o s-o-y t-u e-s-p-o-s-a, comprende.

-S´bes, céo qé ac´bo de c´mprender, s´lo te digo ´si p´rque ´res la p´rsona mas e´pcial p´ra mi, y c´ro qé séra m´jor qé tu c´ntes solo-y con eso se retiro dejando esas tristes palabra en la mente Tino.

Fin del flash back

* * *

><p>Las primeras notas sacaron de sus recuerdos al rubio, quien tomo el micrófono y se lo acerco a la boca, para estar listo.<p>

-"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need, I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,make my wish come true..."-habia comenzado con un tono bajo, no tanto por los nervios, si no porque al parecer asi la canción lo requeria-"…all I want for Christmas,Is you..."

Ahora la música que había sido muy suave, adquiría ese tono tan distintivo de las canciones navideñas. Todas las naciones sonrieron al escuchar la canción, pero mas Alfred el cual adoraba esa fecha del año.

-"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy"-lo ultimo dijo señalándose a el mismo, mientras se movie de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción, la cual habia elegido Kiku y Elizabeta cuando el finlandés fue a pedirles ayuda- "with a toy on Christmas day, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you..."-ahora señalo a ciero sueco que no habia podido parar de ver al rubio con ese traje que le encantaba-"…you baby"

-"I won't ask for much this Christmas,I won't even wish for snow,I'm just gonna keep on waiting

underneath the mistletoe, I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick"-se volvio a señalar, pero ahora poniendo una picara sonrisa para el de gafas , el cual abrio los ojos ante aquella insinuación -"I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeer click, 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you"

A cada estrofa recordaba lo mal que sentía por haberle gritado así al sueco, bueno no estaba enojado con el, es mas hace tiempo que le había dejado de molestar que le llamara esposa, pero ese día no había sido muy bueno para el, había tenido un fuerte problema con sus superiores, además de estar hasta el cuello de trabajo, en la junta no había podido explicar bien lo que tenia que decir, y lo único que paso es que eso lo tuvo que pagar Belward.

-"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's, laughter fills the air, and everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me..."-señalo de Nuevo al chico de gafas y Mirada seria, pero ahora también le hizo señas para que subiera con el, ya que era hora de decir lo que sentía con respecto a el.

-"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see baby, standing right outside my door, oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is You..."

El sueco subió a donde se encontraba aquel coqueto Santa, el cual le abrazo de una forma muy tierna y a la vez provocativa- "All I want for Christmas is you baby..."-con eso termino la canción sellándola con un beso en los labios que le dio al más alto, el cual al principio se quedo pasmado, pero luego correspondió abrazando también a su finlandés.

-Su, solo te quiero a ti, no necesito nada más perdóname, es que estaba enojado, pero no contigo.

-No, te preoc´pes, Tin´.

-Su, soy tu esposa, no lo olvides.

* * *

><p>All I want for Chritmas is you: Mariah Carey<p>

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y X Q V i q x 6 G M Y & o b = a v2 n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, bueno antes que nada una inmensa disculpa, por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no encontraba mi inspiración, pero porfin aqui esta, espero jamas volverme a tardar este periodo de tiempo (una semana) para actualizar.<strong>_

Proximo capitulo: Den x Noru.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1:<strong>

Este viene de otro sueño americano:

Era de noche, y se encontraba en una escuela, daba un poco de miedo, ya que parecía estar abandonada, cuando de la nada se empieza a escuchar una tonada que se le hacia conocida, y de repente le salieron unas ganas locas de cantarla.

-"I've Been Working So Hard, I'm punching my card"-de un lado suyo ya se encontraba Antonio, vestido de una forma un poco rebelde-"eight hours. For what?, oh, tell me what I got, I've got this feeling, that time's just holding me down"

Volteo a ver a su otro lado y ahora estaba Francis y Matthew, ambos vestidos con la moda del Rock and roll. Por la música empezó a imitar los pasos de esa películas de chicos rebeldes que jamás asistían a la escuela, en pocas palabras, chasqueaba sus dedos al compas de la canción y sacudía la chamarra negra que en ese sueño traía.

-"I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town, tonight I gotta cut Loose, footloose, Kick off your sunday shoes"-saco un peine de quien sabe donde y se lo paso por su cabello que al parecer estaba lleno de gel- "Please, Louise pull me off a my knees, Jack, get back, C'mon before we crack, Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose"- volteo a ver de nuevo y ahora estaba rodeado de varias naciones que al parecer también estaban vestidos acorde a la canción.

-"You're playing so cool, obeying every rule"-guiño un ojo-"dig a way down in your heart, you're burning, yearning for some, somebody to tell you,that life ain't passing you by"-Gilbert hacia el favor de tocar la guitarra- "I'm trying to tell you, It will if you don't even try, you can fly if you'd only cut"-lo único que faltaba para que fuera una verdadera "película" de un chico malo era…

…pero ahí apareció, ese británico que lo volvía loco, el cual estaba vestido con una playera blanca algo justa, unos pequeños shorts verde olivo, y unos tenis, le daba un aspecto encantador y provocativo a la vez. El ingles de sus fantasías iba hasta a el para abrasarlo y besarlo tímidamente, mientras el seguía en su pose de "chico rebelde".

-"Loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes, Oowhee, Iggy

Shake it, shake it for me…"

Pero hasta ahí llego su sueño, porque fue bruscamente despertado por un molesto británico el cual estaba vestido de una forma mas decente, que al parecer se encontraba dando su explicación pero sus ronquidos lo interrumpían.

Ese día iría a comprar unos shorts olivo para regalarle en navidad a su anglocejon favorito.

Hahaha, lo siento pero no pude evitar imaginarme a Alfred bailando esta canci´n al estilo de los chicos malos, y que llegara Iggy vestido asi.

Footlose-Kenny Loggins (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r j m 2 T o- E P k Y )

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2:<strong>

**A:Australia**

**Wy: Wy**

A:"Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back, yes I'm, let loose, from the noose, that's kept me hanging about"-cantaba muy animado hacienda guitarras de aire, hasta que…

Wy: ¿Qué estas haciendo hermano?

A: Ah, yo nada-sonrojado de la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Back in black: Acdc (es una banda Australiana)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h k k L _ aD r I y U


	10. Iidesuka

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, lamento el retraso, pero estoy ya en la escuela, y pues tengo que hacer tarea, y pues ya no tengo el tiempo de la mañana como para ir haciendo bocetos en un cuaderno.

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias. nada creo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota<span>: antes de empezar a leer este capitulo, tomen en consideración que la canción que aparecera a continuación es una cancion japonesa, y bueno la traduccion que consegi al español no tiene rima, a si que solo enfoquense en lo que expresa.**

* * *

><p>Acababa de ser rescatado de su encierro en el baño, bueno precisamente no fue que alguien lo quisiera rescatar, solo que el chico de la limpieza se metió a ser su trabajo, y pues al destrancar las puertas, el pudo salir.<p>

Ya estando a fuera, su decepción no se hizo esperar al ver que nadie absolutamente nadie lo estaba buscando, es mas nadie de seguro sabia que el estaba en ese lugar. Después de un rato le dejo de importar esa sensación, al fin y al cabo estaba algo acostumbrado, o al menos eso pensaba a ver a aquel país feliz platicando con sus amigos, definitivamente, el se encontraba lejos de lograr algo con el.

-Francis…-susurro, para ir a sentarse en el británico, aunque sentía una fría mirada, como si alguien lo quisiera matar.

* * *

><p>La canción comenzaba, y todas las naciones se encontraban listas para escucharlos.<p>

-" ¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?,¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?"-cantaba animadamente el danés esa canción que para empezar era la mas diferente a las demás, ¿por qué?, bueno por dos cosa, una porque era una canción japonesa, la única de la velada, y dos porque el la estaba cantando junto a su noruego favorito-"¿Puedo? , ¿puedo?, ¿puedo creerle tanto a esta persona?

-Eso es Noru, esta va para ti-aprovecho que en esa parte no había que cantar nada.

Mientras por otro lado el otro nordico rodaba los ojos ante el entusiasmo de su "dolor de cabeza".

-"Mi plato favorito es el Stegt flaesk (comida danesa), así como el Frikadeller (también comida danesa), hecho por Rasmus Kofoed (famoso cocinero danés),pero ninguna de esas cosas son mejores que tu, nada es mejor que tu, puedo comerme 50 tazones de katsudon, fácilmente si el entremés eres tú, pero si yo digo ese tipo de cosas, tu me contradices, ¡es solo un ejemplo!, ¿pero sabes? también soy un hombre, así que si dices eso lo hare, porque en el norte de Europa es muy frio, porque te amo, si al menos tú quisieras saber alguna de esas cosas, y también, que con entremés no, me refiero a nada pervertido, así que por favor no me odies"

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos ante lo ya cantado, porque esa parte había sido una especie de rap japonés, y bueno podían ver como el rubio mayor recuperaba el aire.

-"¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo creerle tanto a esta persona?"-volteo a ver a Noruega, el cual se encontraba impresionado por esa demostración de canto, pero al verse descubierto bajo la mirada, y acerco el micrófono.

-"Si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, es la persona con la que decidiste estar, si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, si es que es, el camino por el que decidiste ir"-el nórdico tsundere canto a forma de respuesta, porque bueno, a el le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, y si podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle a su idiota que lo amaba, pues así iba a ser.

-"¿Me pregunto cuantas veces te hice llorar?, comparado con eso, ¿cuántas veces te he hecho sonreír?, además, tu amas llorar cuando estas feliz desde entonces espero silenciosamente por eso, así que te dejare hacerlo por un rato, esta bien estar diciendo "perdón" y "gracias", la proporción es muy cercana a un 50-50, por decir, eh dicho ambas palabras 999999 veces en toda mi vida, "gracias" de seguro ganara, definitivamente alcanzara los 1000000"- maldijo pensaba el danés, eso si había sido aun mas raro, y mas cansado al tener que mencionar cantidades, pero valía la pena, solo por escuchar esas indirectas del chico del pasador.

-"Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué"-entono el noruego, que al perecer vio que Dinamarca había entendido su juego.

-"Mi ultima palabra en este mundo seguro será para ti"-turno del danés.

-"Gracias"-contesto con una de sus mejores sonrisas el menor.

-"¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo caer tanto ante esta persona?".

-"Si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, es la persona con la que decidiste estar, si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, si es que es, el camino por el que decidiste ir"-Y ahí estaban de nuevo sus indirectas.

-"Cuando intente buscar el porque estaba contigo, la respuesta será "para poder vivir el mañana", cuando intente buscar el por que vivir el mañana, la respuesta será "por ti"-Dinamarca dio gracias porque esa parte no fue tan alocada como las que ya le habían tocado-"¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo? ,¿puedo creerle tanto a esta persona?"

Todos disfrutaban de la canción, o de los bocadillos, pero bueno solo para alentar a los dos del escenario diremos que de la canción.

-"Si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, es la persona con la que decidiste estar, si, puedes hacerlo si, puedes hacerlo".

-"¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo? ,¿puedo creerle tanto a esta persona?".

-"Si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, es la persona con la que decidiste estar, si, puedes hacerlo si, puedes hacerlo, mas bien, así es como se supone debe ser"

-"¿Puedo?, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo amar tanto a esta persona?"-el danés volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-"si, puedes hacerlo, si, puedes hacerlo, es la persona con la que decidiste estar, si es que es, aquella ala que amas, si es que es, aquella con la que deseas estar"-y para terminar con la canción el noruego hiso lo mismo mostrando una linda y tierna sonrisa, que casi hiso que a Dinamarca le diera una hemorragia nasal.

Bajando del escenario, el danés le robo un fugaz beso, que enojo al otro, pero antes que fue golpeado el rubio mayor le abraso- Sabes te ves lindo cantando, deberías hacerlo mas seguido, ¿Puedes?

-Si, si puedo.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, tendremos un breve receso, en donde pueden pedir mas bocadillos, y bebidas-Kiku subió al escenario a comunicar eso, para después ir a colocar un poco de música de fondo, todo de acuerdo al plan que tenía con Elizaveta.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur no sabia cuando había regresado el canadiense, pero no le interesaba mucho, lo único que le interesaba era ver al ese amante de la Coca-Cola<p>

Y así la música de fondo empezaba a inundar el lugar, y aun mas los recuerdos de cierto ingles.

"_**En cuanto se me escapa, y de momento lo que ha sido…fue, en esta ausencia que respiro, hay algo más que otras muchas por llover"**_

Y es que todo paso tan rápido, un día tenia a su adorado niño con el, y al siguiente lo abandona, dejándolo solo en la lluvia con el alma destrozada._  
><em>

"_**¿Como aprender a estar perdido?, como empezar a echar de menos, cuando estreno corazón, y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte, que me queme…., todo entero y de una vez!"  
><strong>_

Y no fue nada sencillo asimilarlo, hasta a veces hubiera deseado dejar de existir, que todo acabara de una vez.

"_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo, sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared, en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido, que me aguanto lo que muero… si puedo volverte a ver"**_

Pero sabía que esa no era la solución, porque tenía que seguir a delante para cumplir su sueño, de estar con el otra vez._**  
><strong>_

"_**En cuanto puede se me escapa, el aire cuelga mis suspiros, y es….así de simple, así de grande, es algo que…no consigo no querer"**_

El lo amaba, de una forma increíble, y por mas que intentaba no podía dejar de quererlo, por mas que quisiera olvidarlo.

_**"Y no me cabe mas paciencia, estoy cansado de morderme el corazón, no puedo mas, si es el destino que me rompe a estas alturas que me parta de una vez!"**_

Aunque era algo difícil seguir con ese sentimiento, al no ser correspondido.

"_**Y cuando quieras te lo escribo, sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared,  
>en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido, que me aguanto lo que muero…si puedo volverte a ver"<br>**_

Hasta la fecha seguía con ese anhelo, de volverlo tenerlo con el, que el lo quisiera de nuevo._**  
><strong>_

"_**En cada mirada se me va, cada abrazo un laberinto que… nunca desharé, cada silencio eternidad, y en cada noche hay un secreto…que me da!"**_

Verlo casi todos los días, en esas interminables e insufribles juntas, donde solo su secreto era alimentado por las ansias, pero no era cumplido por el americano.

**"Y cuando quieras te lo escribo, sin un descanso mientras que haya una pared, en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido, que me aguanto lo que muero… si puedo volverte a ver"**

Había intentado varias veces decírselo, pero jamás era escuchado por el menor, así que era una guerra perdida, donde literalmente el vencido era el, al sentir aquello todos los días, y quizás así será por el resto de su inmortal vida.

* * *

><p>Dejando al británico de lado con sus destrozados sentimientos, se podría decir que no era el único con problemas en ese momento.<p>

-Eres un tonto inmaduro-decía un enojado y aristocrático Roderich.

-Pues tú eres un señorito amargado, al cual nadie lo quiere-y esa era las contestaciones que daba Prusia.

-Bueno, si eso crees tu, pues terminamos.

-Pues bien para mí.

-Bien.

* * *

><p>Hungria que acababa de ver aquello se acerco al japonés.<p>

-Cambio de planes Kiku, busquemos otra canción.

-De acuerdo Elizaveta-san.

* * *

><p>Hola bueno aqui es la perte donde les dejo los link:<p>

la cancion que cantan Dinamarca y Noruega se llama iindesuka, y es de un grupo japones **que** responde al nombre de Radwips

El link del video oficial: h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m/wa t c h? v = g k O W P l W - T b 8

La cancion que hace que Arthue se ponja sentimental es de Benny Ibarra feat Miguel Bose, y esta titulada como si puedo volverte a ver.

Link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = v 7 d s V Q 9 w 4 Q 4 & o b = a v 2 n

* * *

><p><span>Bueno por si a alguien le interesta aqui les dejo la letra de cancion en japones :<span>

Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
>Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka?<p>

Daikobutsu wa ne, tori no karaage, sara ni ieba uchi no okan ga tsukuru tori no an kake, demo doremo katenai omanya kanawanai  
>Omae ga okazunaraba, ore wa donburi de 50 pai karuku gohan okawari dekiru yo dakedomo nna koto iu to<br>"Jaa, yattemite" toka katte omae wa iidasukedo  
>Sore wa akumademo tatoeno hanashide arimashite, daremo yareto iwarerya<br>Oidon mo otoko na wake de, shirano wa samui wake de  
>Omae ga suki na wake de, chobitto demo wakattemoraitai wake de<br>Chinamini, okazu tte henna imi janainde, kirai ni naranaide ne

Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
>Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka?<p>

Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga eranda hito naraba  
>Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, annta ga eranda michi naraba<p>

Imamade ore wa nankai omae wo nakasetanndarou?  
>Sore ni kurabete nankai warawasete yaretandarou?<p>

Sara ni wa ureshi nakitteiu awase wa waza mo omae wa  
>Machi awase te iru kara yokei wakannakunanndayo<p>

"Gomenne" to "arigatou" wo kurikaesebaiindayo  
>Sono hiritsu gobu to gobu ni kagiri naku chikaikedo<br>Tatoeba kyuujuu kyuuman kyuusen kyuuhyaku kuujuukyuu (999999) kaizutsu de saigo no shunkann wo mukaeta to shiyou  
>"Arigatou" no kachi wa mou machigaenai<br>Kanarazu ya toutatsu suru yo hyakumankai (1000000) kai  
>Dattesa, dattesa, dattedattedatte sa<br>Datte ore no kono yo no saigo no kotoba wa anata ni iu "arigatou"

Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
>Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni nomeri konjatte iindesuka?<p>

Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga nozonda hito naraba  
>Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, annta ga nozonda michi naraba<p>

Anata to iru imi wo sagashitara, ashita wo ikiru kotae ni natta yo  
>Ashita wo ikiru imi wo sagashitara, anata to iru kotae ni natta yo<p>

Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
>Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka?<p>

Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga eranda hito naraba  
>Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, mushiro sou de atte hoshindesu yo<p>

Iindesuka, Iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka  
>Iindesuyo Iindesuyo<br>Anata ga eranda hito naraba  
>Anata ga aishita hito naraba<br>Anata ga nozonda hito naraba

* * *

><p>Bueno lamento la demora pero como ya explique estoy en la escuela, y por eso me he atrasado con las actualizaciones, ademas de que estoy intentado hacer los primeros capitulos de <strong>The little Unicorn<strong>, y de otro fic que se llama **Prometi regreasr por ti, el cual prometo despues ponerles en algun capitulo un pequeño adelanto, pero sera un universo alterno como el de Como pintar el amor, el cual tampoco se me ha olvidado, y en cuanto pueda actualizare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

I:Inglaterra

C:Canada

F:Francia

R:Rusia

S:Sealand

Tony: Tony

Au:Australia

Sc:Escocia

G:Gales

All: Todos el resto de los paises.

A:America

I: "Don't wanna be an American idiot"  
>C: "Don't want a nation that under the new media"<br>F: "And can you hear the sound of hysteria?"  
>R: "The subliminal mindfuck America"<p>

S: "Welcome to a new kind of tension"  
>Tony: "All across the alien nation"<br>Au: "Everything isn't meant to be okay"  
>Sc: "Television dreams of tomorrow"<br>G: "We're not the ones who're meant to follow"  
>All: "Convincing them to walk you"<p>

A (triste): Eso no es justo! Los odio a todos, menos a ti Iggy!

Lo siento Al, pero me gusta esta canción.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = V k m E Z s _ K c m s

American Idiot: Green day.


	11. 7 things

**Disclaime**r: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**: un capitulo raro, en serio es raro!

* * *

><p>-Eres un tonto inmaduro-decía un enojado y aristocrático Roderich.<p>

-Pues tú eres un señorito amargado, al cual nadie lo quiere-y esa era las contestaciones que daba Prusia.

-Bueno, si eso crees tu, pues terminamos.

-Pues bien para mí.

-Bien.

Hungria que acababa de ver aquello se acerco al japonés.

-Cambio de planes Kiku, busquemos otra canción.

-De acuerdo Elizaveta-san.

* * *

><p>Si el ambiente era triste para el Americano, en cuanto comenzaron las primeras notas de aquella canción, su mente comenzó a divagar, robándole suspiros, y uno que otro dolor.<p>

**Let me be your hero **

_Please Iggy…_

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance? **

…_.quiero pasar momentos contigo…_

**Would you run and never look back **

…_se que prometiste no volver a voltear al pasado…_

**Would you cry if you saw me crying **

…_tal vez tú no viste mis lágrimas, pero estas existieron al igual que las tuyas…._

**Would you save my soul tonight?**

…_y ahora lo único que te pido es que seas mío… _

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips? **

…_tener tus labios solo para mí…_

**Would you laugh oh please tell me these **

…_tu sonrisa, esa llena de energía, la cual solo querría para mi…_

**Now would you die for the one you love?**

…_¿lo harías?, porque yo si…_

**Hold me in your arms tonight? **

…_abrázame por toda la eternidad…_

**I can be you hero baby **

…_jamás te pasaría nada…_

**I can kiss away the pain **

…_.te curaría todas tus heridas…_

**I will stand by you forever **

…_lo cumpliria esta vez…_

**You can take my breath away **

…_solo tu sacas lo mejor de mi…  
><em>  
><strong>Would you swear that you'll always be mine?<strong>

…_nos prometeríamos amor eterno…_

**Would you lie would you run away **

…_y juraríamos que no es una mentira…_

**Am I in to deep? **

…_te amo tanto…  
><em>

**Have I lost my mind? **

…_si he perdido la mente, el tiempo y la noción…_

**I don't care you're here tonight **

…_pero nada importa mas que tu estés conmigo…_

**I can be you hero baby **

…_.borraria cada mal momento…_

**I can kiss away the pain**

…_todo será de ahora en adelante felicidad, te lo prometo…_

**I just want to hold you**

…_compensare todo lo que he hecho…_

**Am I in too deep? **

…_solo no me odies…_  
><strong>Have I lost my mind?<strong>

…_se que he perdido mucho, pero tu serás lo ultimo que quiera perder… _

**Well I don't care you're here tonight **

…_olvidémonos de todo, seamos uno esta noche…_

**I can be you hero baby**

…_solo lo seré para ti…_

**You can take my breath my breath away**

…_solo quiero juntar mis labios con lo tuyos, y así comenzar de nuevo…_

**I can be your hero**

…_por siempre Iggy, por siempre…._

Y después de la última nota, su cabeza se estampo una y otra vez contra la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Por favor, Gilbert-san, las parejas ya están hechas, y la verdad muchos ya se salieron de lo establecido por actuar solos, por eso ya no podemos detenernos, y tenemos que ir de acuerdo al programa.<p>

-Pero el awesome yo, no puede cantar con el señorito amargado.

-Ni yo puedo cantar con alguien tan inmaduro como el-señalo Austria algo indiferente.

-Esta bien, pero quedaran como las naciones cobardes que son-menciona la húngara, quien sabia que ese era el punto débil de esa extraña ex pareja.

* * *

><p>-"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times i get so scared, when i think about the…" el primero había sido el prusiano, ya que con los primeros acordes de la canción al ojivioleta casi le da un infarto al ver que no era música clásica, y aunque el de ojos rojos sabia que esa canción la cantaba una chica, no por eso se le iba a quitar lo Awesome que era, o si?<p>

"…previous relationship, that we shared…"-continua el representante de Austria, algo recuperado ante tal canción.

"…it was awsome"- cabe señalar que hizo énfasis en la palabra Awesome-"but we lost itis that possible for me not to care?"

"…and now were standing in the rain but nothings ever gonna change, until you hear my dear"-para el amante del piano esa canción no tenia sentido, es mas debia de ser exterminada.

-"The 7 things i hate about you, the 7 things i hate about you"-Oh eso será divertido, pensó el de clara cabellera, ante la idea de restregarle todo al aristócrata-" …your things"

-"…your games…"-prosiguió Austria.

- "…you're insecure…"-al parecer se irían turnando.

-"…you love me, you like her…"- (N.a: se refiera a Hungría, y aunque Austria solo la vea como una amiga Prusia todavía no se lo pasa tan fácilmente)

-"…you made me laugh…"

-"…you made me cry…"

-"….I don't know which side to buy…"-cantaron ambos, mientras sentían esas ganas de decirse todo lo que querían.

-"…your friends, they're jerks, when you act like this, just know it hurts, I want to be with the one i know…"-si damas y caballeros, se referia a España y a Francia.

"…and the 7 things, i hate the most that you do…"

-"…¡you make me love you!"-al ver que ninguno de los dos cantaba esa parte el americano se adelanto, no por nada tenia esa canción como ringtone de su celular.

Todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a ver al ojiazul, el cual hasta los brazos había subido, la pista siguió corriendo.

-Sabes, el Awesome Prusia, no tiene que soportar esto-sonrió-entiendo lo que quería decir la canción, y bueno aunque seas un amargado, te quiero por lo que eres…

-Yo también imbécil-esa fue la contestación del austriaco.

-…además un poco mas de esa música y te mueres.

-Tienes razón.

Y así bajaron del escenario dejando a Japón sorprendido, ya que el había planeado algo para que se reconciliaran, pero al parecer había sido mas fácil.

* * *

><p>Alfred, bajo sus brazos, jamás haría algo así de nuevo, ya que ahora empezaría con una lista de las siete cosas que odia de Iggy, hahaha.<p>

* * *

><p>-Arthur, te vez triste-decía Matthew.<p>

-Tu también.

-Si lo se.

Un minuto de silencio, para después contestar al unísono.

-Alfred.

-Francis.

-¿La rana te tiene así?-pregunto sorprendido el británico.

-Oui, jamás se fijara en alguien como yo.

-Creo que tienes que cambiar esa forma de pensar y hacer algo al respecto- (mira quien habla)

-Lo mismo dijo-el canadiense lo miro de forma acusadora.

-Si, pero aunque suene extraño, Francis tiene más neuronas que Alfred, y si se percataría de las cosas.

Canadá ante eso no tuvo mas que decir, era la verdad, su hermano era un caso perdido. Y por eso compadecía a Inglaterra.

-¡Sabes tienes razón Arthur¡

-Lo se.

-Hare que me vea.

-Exacto.

-Sacare mi vena francesa.

-Ese es el punto…what?

Pero ya no pudo continuar, ya que el canadiense iba muy decidido a cumplir su sueño.

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes Kiku, se volverán a pelear dentro de dos días y así pondrás en marcha tu plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Hero-Enrique Iglesias: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u be . com/watch?v = k o J l IG D ImiU &o b = av 2 n

7 things. h tt p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H r 0 W v5 DJ h uk & o b = a v 3 n

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio?, en serio creo que es el capitulo mas raro, pero bueno, el proximo espero que me salga bien, ya que sera <strong>FRANADA!<strong>

**Nos vemos**

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

A: America

T: Tony

A: "You're from a another world, a different dimension, you open my eyes and im ready to go, lead me into the light"

Tony se metió a al habitación donde al parecer el americano cantaba alegremente.

A: "Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction, boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away, its supernatural, extraterrestrial"

No supo cuando el alienígena le soltó una abofeteada.

T: Pervert!

De ese día Alfred le tuvo que enseñar todas las canciones que sacaba con temática de aliens, para evitar malentendidos, y bofetadas.

Katy Perry- E.T. ht t p: / / w ww . y o ut u b e . co m / w a tc h ? v= t 5 S d5 c 4o 9 U M& o b= a v 3e


	12. Teenage dream

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni las canciones son de mi propiedad.

**Advertensias:** un muy ukeable cabadiense.

* * *

><p>Tenia que hacerlo, era su oportunidad, si no era ahora ¿Cuándo? Tenía la canción, tenía el vestuario y el apoyo de Inglaterra, o algo así.<p>

Ya había distraído a Japón para poner el disco que quería, y había buscado una vestimenta que haría juego con la canción.

* * *

><p>Francis esperaba a la siguiente pareja o persona que cantaría, veía detenidamente el escenario, cuando de pronto aparecieron ¿unos Converse rojos?<p>

Subió un poco la mirada encontrando unas largas piernas que terminaban donde comenzaba un short por ¡muy arriba! de la rodilla; se topo con una playera blanca con el estampado de un osito blanco, y un poco mas arriba se encontró con un angelical rostro de un chico rubio con un rizo, ojos azul violeta y al parecer faltaban unas gafas de medio marco, totalmente sonrojado.

¿Un momento conocía a ese chico?

-Canadá…

* * *

><p>-"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny, when i tell the puch line wrong, I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, down"-era extraño estar en frente de todos, y aunque al principio nadie le hizo mucho caso, las miradas comenzaban a posarse en el.<p>

-"Before you met, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every february, you'll be my valentine, valentine"-la música no iba muy rápido lo que le permitía ir agarrando confianza, mientras solo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-"Let's go all, the way tonight no regrets…"-conforme a la canción iba hacienda movimientos con sus brazos, mostrando lo delicado que parecía ser-"… just love, we can dance, until we die  
>you and I, we'll be young forever".<p>

-"You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream the way you turn me on"-era mentira decir que el canadiense no parecía estar en un concierto, pues brincaba, y bailaba de acuerdo a la música-"I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back".

-"My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby i believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look bac,k don't ever look back"-cada palabra que cantaba, cada letra, era todo lo que le quería decir a Francia desde hace mucho tiempo.

La canción volvía a bajar el ritmo, lo cual aprovecho para acercarse mas a la mesa del francés, pero no totalmente, seria muy obvio para la primera parte de la melodía.

-"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach…"- constantemente movia sus caderas-"…got a motel and built a floor out of sheets, I finally found you my missing puzzle piece…"-en cada palabra daba un tono algo provocativo"…i'm complete"-tiro su cabeza para atrás.

Inglaterra escupió su té, realmente el canadiense había sido honesto.

-"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die  
>you and I we'll be young forever"-se iba acercando a la mesa del europeo pervertido.<p>

-"You make me, feel like, I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep  
>let's runaway and don't ever look back don't ever look back".<p>

-This is my bro ̴!-desde una mesa alejada de donde pasaba la acción, el americano grito, realmente todavía no terminaba de comprender por que su hermano actuaba de esa forma, pero vaya que cambio tan drástico dio, ya que ahora todas las naciones no quitaban la vista de el.

-"My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby i believe this is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back"-por fin enfrente de su amor no dudo bailar un poco mas atrevido, viendo como el sonrojo crecía en el rostro del galo.

-"I might get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight"-puso una cara e total inocencia, mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera, jugando con el borde de sus shorts.

-"Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans…"-jugaba con las palabras, dándole un enfoque nada sano, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían, y sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí-"…be your teenage dream tonight"

Francis no se lo podía creer, ese no era el tímido Matthew, ese era un canadiense jodidamente ukeable, el cual estaba a punto de causarle una hemorragia nasal.

-"You make me feel like, I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back don't ever look back"-con todos esos movimientos y expresiones, el norteamericano se veía adorable, y ese era su plan, sacar su vena francesa en pro de verse tierno y a la vez ser provocativo con sus acciones.

-"My heart stops when you look at me…"-le guiño el ojo al frances, mientras compartia una mirada coqueta y sexy-"…just one touch now baby i believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back don't ever look back".

Termino de cantar, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, realmente había dejado sorprendidos a muchos, pero eso a el no e importaba en absoluto.

Recobrando su tímida personalidad busco aquella azulada mirada, y al fin cuando hizo contacto con la suya, el galo desvió esta, dejándole el corazón destrozado.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se recuperaba del impacto, cuando vio al canadiense salir corriendo rumbo al baño…algo había salido mal.<p>

* * *

><p>Solo vio como su hermano corrió hacia al baño, mientras tapaba su rostro con su brazo…algo andaba mal.<p>

* * *

><p>El americano estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, cuando un ligero rose se hiso presente, subió la mirada, y se topo con un par de esmeraldas unas mejillas sonrojadas.<p>

-Sorry- se disculpo el ingles, soltando la perilla.

-No problem, solo que Matt…

-Si lo se-interrumpió al ojiazul, y a pesar de eso su voz era suave-Vamos.

Alfred sonrió, y así pasaron al baño, encontrando a Canadá sentado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Matt-se acerco el ojiverde, sentándose al lado de este, mientras el americano se retiraba su chaqueta de aviador colocándosela a su hermano, el cual se notaba que con ese vestuario tenía frio.

Al final se sentó al lado de este.

-Fui…un tonto- apenas podía hablar-como…pude creer...que el me quería.

-Matty, bro, no digas eso, en serio eres un gran chico.

-De seguro me vi como un idiota desesperado, dando ese espectáculo-se recargo en el hombro europeo, mientras Arthur acariciaba su pelo con una mano, y la otra le colocaba las gafas que se había retirado con anterioridad.

-Bro, ¿quieres irte?

-No, solo ¿puedo estar con ustedes? ¿Con ambos junto a mi?

-Of course- dijeron al mismo tiempo el americano y el ingles, volteándose a ver por un momento.

Así los tres salieron del baño, llevando los dos mayores a una mesa algo alejada al Matthew, y ala vez los tres vieron que el francés ya no estaba.

Canadá, soltaba leves sollozos de vez en cuando, preocupando a los angloparlantes.

-Iré a pedirte un te o un café, hermano ahorita regreso-Estados Unidos se paro, pero antes de irse volteo a ver al anglosajón-Arthur, cuídalo bien, así como cuando tu me cuidabas, ¿si?-sus rostro dibujo una hermosa sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

-Alfred…-se sonrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage dream: Katy Perry: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 9 8 W t m W - l fe E & o b = a v 3 e **

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, pues antes que nada, este capitulo era para la proxima semana, pero tenia tantas pero tantas ganas de escribirlo, que hoy ya no aguante, y pues aqui esta.<strong>

**Canada puede ser muy lindo cuando quiere, eh?**

¿por cierto que le paso a Kumajiro?

**Proximo cap: continuacion del Franada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

P: Prusia

A:Alemania

P: "I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act , I think your special whats behind your back , so turn around and ill pick up the slack"

A: Maldito Justin Timberlake!

P: Tranquilo West, apoco no esta canción queda genial con mi awesome personalidad! Kesesese.

Sexy back: Justin Timberlake h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t ub e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =3 g O Hv D P _ v C s & o b= a v 3 n

**Extra 2:**

P: Prusia

E:España

F: Francia

R:Romano

A: Alemania

I: Inglaterra.

Us: America.

P: "Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy"

F: "Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city"

E: "Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack"

P,E, y F: "Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"

R: Bastardo!

A: Burder.

I: Pervert!

E: "Tick tock on the clock"

P: "But the party don't stop, no"

F: "Don't stop, make it pop"

Us: "DJ, blow my speakers up" (uniendoseles)

I: Git!

Tic-tock: Kesha: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch ? v = 4 W 7 u K S Z o v U w &f e a t u r e= f v s t


	13. The reason

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones.

Advertencias: ninguna = (

* * *

><p>No tenia mucho de que Alfred regreso con un poco de te y unas cuantas sodas, y se situara, al lado del canadiense, mientras Arthur aun acariciaba el cabello de este.<p>

Se sentía mal, realmente mal, no podía creer que había hecho todo aquel show, para nada, tal vez solo se vio como un muchachito ingenuo y desesperado, y por eso Francis jamás se iba a figar en el.

Nuevas lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, lo cual fue notado por sus dos acompañantes los cuales no querían que el pequeño Matt sufriera.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour, mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy, je suis mieux connu comme la France, les pays de l'amour, l'enfer, ne fais pas habituellement ce genre de chose, mais c'est pour quelqu'un de spécial (Hola, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soy mejor conocido como Francia, el país del amor, diablos, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero es por alguien especial.)<p>

Todas las naciones voltearon a ver al galo, que estaba en cima del escenario, se veía algo nervioso.

El pequeño Matthew, con sus ojos llorosos, pudo ver a su gran amor, ¿Quién seria esa persona especial?, eso le destrozaba mas su corazón, y Arthur y Alfred lo notaban.

-¡Merci Amérique! Por tu gente que creo tan maravillosa canción.

-"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish i didn't do, but i continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you, and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know"-la canción no le podía quedar mejor, era lo que quería decir.<p>

-"I've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you"-señalo a esa personita especial, la cual le robaba los pensamientos últimamente, la cual no lo dejaba dormir.

-"I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with every day, and all the pain i put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear"-cada palabra representaba su sinceridad, quería que el le creyera, que no tuviera dudas, que le comprendiera, y sobre todo le correspondiera, después de lo que paso.

-"I've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you"-se iba acercando entre las mesas, hasta topar casi con las del fondo, donde por sorpresa, se encontraba atento el, su persona, y sus dos acompañantes.

Si damas y caballeros, su persona especial, es el tierno y ukeable Matthew.

-"And the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you".

-"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know".-por fin frente a su verdadero amor.

-"I've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you."-no había hecho gran cosa, si no solo estar ahí parado cantándole lo que sentía al canadiense, el cual por sus mejillas aun corrían lagrimas.

De quien sabe donde saco una Hermosa y tierna rosa roja, la cual se la entrego al norteamericano menor.

-"I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that i do, and the reason is you."-sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, tomándolo con ternura, mientras cantaba las ultimas estofas. Y para cuando termino planto un casto beso (para sorpresa de todos), en esos inocentes y suaves labios.

La canción termino, y todas las naciones quedaron sorprendidas y bastente sacadas de onda, pero a los de habla francesa, les venia importando muy poco.

-Francis…-su voz era temblorosa e insegura.

-Dime mon petit-contesto con ternura.

-Por que bajaste tu mirada, cuando yo te vi, cuando me decidi por fian a decirte lo que sentia, ¿por qué?.

-Porque, yo…no quería que sufrieras conmigo, no quería que estuvieras con alguien que todos dicen que es un pervertido, y porque se que mereces a alguien mejor…pero no pude evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad, de cantarle a esa persona la cual se ha metido en mis pensamientos, la cual no deja que piense con claridad, y por la cual daría todo.

-Jet aime Francis.

-Ah, ¿ no te molesta estar con alguien como yo?

-Ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un de mieux (No podria estar con nadie mejor)-contesto dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que dices, me acompañas a mi mesa?

-Wi-y con eso los dos se alejaron.

-Vous devriez également prendre la première étape avec l'Angleterre, n'est-il pas (tu deberia dar tambien el primer paso con Inglaterra, no crees).

Eso último fue alcanzado a escuchar por el americano, el cual escupió sus soda.

-Git-dijo el británico, pero no se sabe si fue por lo de la soda, o porque también cree que debería dar el primer paso, y porque no lo ha dado, pero bueno, eso seguirá siendo un misterio.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason Hookbastank h t t p :  / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = f V 4D i A y E x N 0 & o b = av 3 e **

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno solo fatan dos capitulos, espero que este haya sido de su agrado. nos vemos.<strong>

Proximo capitulo...(redoble de tambores)...

**USUK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

I: Inglaterra

A: America

C. Canada

F: Francia

Au: Australia

Ch: China

G: Grecia

I:Brits have got the monarchy

A:The US has the money

C: But I know that you wanna be Canadian

F: The French have got the wine and cheese

Au: Koalas chill with the Aussies

C: But I know that you wanna be Canadian

G: The Greek chilled out with Socrates

Ch: Can't build a wall like the Chinese

C: But I know that you wanna be Canadian

Canadian please!, adoro la canción. ht t p : / / w w w . y o u t ub e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = m W Q f 1 3 B 8 e p w


	14. Have you ever vs fireworks

**Disclaimer**: ni hetalia ni las canciones son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** usuk (pero eso no es malo)

* * *

><p>Las naciones fueron pasando una a una, a veces acompañadas, a veces no, pero así la noche iba llegando a su fin.<p>

* * *

><p>El americano había arrasado con todas las sodas de la zona, si, así como suena, los dueños tuvieron que ir a pedir a los establecimientos cercanos, pero también estos quedaron en cero.<p>

Causa o razón: ….Inglaterra…si aquel lindo cejón, de hermosos ojos, y una actitud de "te voy a matar si te acercas"…si…ese europeo era su razón, por la cual sentirse, la nación mas desdichada de todo el mundo…literal.

¿Pero el era el gran América?

El hacia tratos con marcianos…

…cuando la guerra fría, su sistema capitalista, fue el que sobrevivió…

…el había llegado a la luna…

…el hacia las películas mas "awesome"…

…el era el dueño de Coca-Cola, de Mc Donald´s, de Mickey Mouse y de Los Simpson…

…el tenia cincuenta estados…

…el era…es y siempre será América…Estados Unidos…U.S…U.S.A…United States…

…Y por eso no dejara pasar esta noche sin decirle a Arthur lo que siente…

…no se iría esta noche solo a casa…

…esta noche se iría acompañado de un tsundere ojiverde…

…al cual lo va a v*****, bueno eso no…

…pero al menos mañana tendrá que usar una bufanda para cubrir las marcas de su cuello…

Y con eso "normales" pensamientos nada "perturbadores", se paro de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Desde hacia unas tres horas el te negro se había acabado, y para entonces ya había probado de otros sabores…bueno, de todos los sabores existentes en esta ancho, y gran mundo.<p>

Causa o razón:...Estados Unidos…si… aquel come hamburguesas, infantil e idiota, que tenia los ojos mas lindos que haya visto (vaya que como nación ha visto demasiados a través de su inmortal vida), pero eso no le quitaba lo "gordo emancipado".

¿Pero qué había pasado con el?

…Acaso no había sido el Gran Imperio Británico…

…aquel que cuando un niño se portaba mal, las madres decían "Tommy, si no comes bien, esta noche vendrá el Imperio Británico, y saldrá debajo de tu cama" (?)…

…el había derrotado a Francia innumerables de veces…

…el, que había sido el pirata mas desalmado de los siete mares…

…aquel que cuando los niños se portaban mal, las madres decían "Tommy, si no…bueno ya se entendió el punto…

…Y ahora le diría a ese campesino sin gratitud, lo que sentía por el…

…esta noche América no ser regresaría solo a casa…

…se iría con el…

…pera que el americano lo v*****, mientras el mordía una almohada, bueno eso no…

…¿en que diablos estaba pensando?, de seguro fue por tomar aquel extraño te de frutas exóticas…

…pero de esta noche no pasaba…

Y así como el estadounidense, el también se paro de la mesa…

* * *

><p>-Bueno, todos ya pasaron, pero todavía queda tiempo, para que uno, quieran repetir aproveche-decía un emocionado Kiku.<p>

-¿Y quien quiere pasar?-pegunto la húngara, feliz por todo el material yaoi que consiguió esa noche.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

En frente de los dos amantes de las relaciones homo se encontraba un americano y un ingles decididos a todo.

-Etto, ¿que les parece que uno cante primero y otro después?, creo que no seria Buena idea que los dos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo-dijo el japonés.

-Me parece perfecto-concluyo el ingles quien tomo el micrófono, y se acerco a la húngara para pedir su canción.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, hello, se que ya cante, pero quise volver a hacerlo ¿algún problema con eso?, la canción será algo melosa, porque sale de lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y si alguien osa en burlarse, tengo aproximadamente mil ciento cincuenta fascículos en mi biblioteca de libros de hechicería…<p>

* * *

><p>-Wow, que envidia-comento el noruego y el rumano.<p>

* * *

><p>-…sin contar todos los que les puedo pedir a mis hermanos.<p>

* * *

><p>La canción empezaba.<p>

-"Sometimes…it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over, knowing there's so much more to say"-bloody hell, esa canción tenia todo lo que el buscaba para decirle a ese adora estrellitas y barras (mira quien habla)-"suddenly the moment's gone, and all your dreams are upside down  
>and you just wanna change the way the world goes round".<p>

Para el estadounidense Arthur era la cosita mas linda sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque jamás se lo diría así, de verdad no quería terminar con alguna maldición, o con un cuerno de unicornio clavado, en su…si… definitivamente jamás se lo dirá así, de esa forma.

-"Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody, wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry"

Todos lo países, de inmediato se dieron cuanta que el británico estaba hacienda una referencia a la Guerra de Independencia.

-"Can't you see, that's the way i feel about you and me, baby"

Algunas naciones como la canadiense, o la francesa, se sorprendieron, ya que al europeo tsundere, no le gustaba recordar esa fecha, y ahora hacerlo así de repente en una canción, era… ¡extraño!

-"Have you ever felt your heart was breaking"-le estaba metiendo sentimiento, pero por primera vez el "que dirán" quedaba de lado-"lookin down the road you should be taking I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go"-si, el lo pudo haber detenido, ¿pero como iba a dañar a su niño, a su adoración?

-"Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together"-eso era lo que realmente quería, estar junto a Alfred, para siempre-"back in your arms where i belong, now i've finally realised it was forever that i've found, i'd give it all to change the way the world goes round".

-"Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry, can't you see, that's the way i feel about you and me, baby, have you ever felt your heart was breaking, lookin down the road you should be taking, i should know, cos i loved and lost the day i let you go".

Alfred no podía dejar de velo, era muy lindo, y cantaba bien, y acaso eso era una…declaración.

-"I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels, to have it all and let it slip away, can't you see, even though the moment's gone, i'm still holding on somehow, wishing i could change the way the world goes round"- sonreía cada tanto mientras cantaba, se sentía bien librarse de ese secreto que guardo por tantos largos años, y ahora se lo podía decir al Americano, aunque el sonrojo de su rostro debía de ser un verdadero poema, pero bueno valía la pena.

-"Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody"-vaya que si era directa la canción, y con esa parte después de meterse tanto en la letra, tenia que controlar esas lagrimas que siempre soñaron con salir, pero por siglos no habían podido, pero tal vez solo después las dejara salir, tal vez cuando este con América-"wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry, can't you seethat's the way i feel about you and me, baby".

-"Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, lookin down the road you should be taking  
>I should know, cos i loved and lost the day i let, yes i loved and lost the day i let, yes i loved and lost the day i let you go"-y con eso termino, todos aplaudieron, e Inglaterra, se bajo para dejar al otro subir al escenario.<p>

-Iggy-lo tomo del brazo cuando subía-yo también cantare lo que siento.

El ojiverde se sonrojo tanto, que Antonio y Lovino podrían confundirlo con tomates.

Alfred estaba ya en el escenario, con el micrófono bien agarrado, cuando la música comenzó…y bueno el que recordaba la canción que quería no era así, pero bueno.

* * *

><p>-Mattie, cielo-pregunto el francés-¿Alfred va a cantar lo que creo que va a cantar?<p>

-Oui, me temo que si.

-Pero esa canción va para Arthur ¿no?

-Yes.

-Sera un auto suicidio.

-Si-dijo algo preocupado el canadiense-creo que se arrepentirá después.

* * *

><p>-"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?, Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards,, one blow from caving in?".<p>

El ingles no sabia eso que venia al tema, pero bueno si el Americano la eligió porque correspondía a sus sentimientos, pues bienvenida.

-"Do you ever feel already buried deep?, 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing, Do you know that there's still a chance for you,"- extrañamente algo le decía al americano que debía parar, pero como a veces cofsiemprecof, no le hacia caso a su conciencia continuo-" 'Cause there's a spark in you, you just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July…"

-Oh, shit-dejo de cantar la canción, acababa de comprender que estaba cantando, y porque algo le decía que no era la que había elegido (¿en serio?). Volteo a ver al ingles, el cual tenia una cara de decepción y de tristeza-Artie, yo no…

-No te preocupes Jones, si esos son tus sentimientos, yo…-no pudo continuar, toda la frustración, coraje y tristeza, junto con los más dolorosos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente-…yo lo acepto.

-Iggy, pero esa canción yo no la elegí-trato de defenderse.

-Pero aun así la seguiste cantando-su voz en cualquier momento se quebraría-bloody hell Alfred, todo es un juego para ti…in…incluyéndome- se volteo, no quería que el estadounidense lo viera así, tan débil y vulnerable.

-Etto-intervino Japón-bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, así que bueno…

* * *

><p>Have you ever- cancion que canta Inglaterra, me encanta y quedo bien. h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch?v= 8 F R 0 S B Q d 4 X 4

Fireworks: Katty Perry

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero bueno aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de Karaoke love, ya solo falta uno, y pues bueno terminara.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1:<strong>

S: Sealand

C: Canada

S:"And there's just no turning back"  
>C:"When your hearts under attack"<br>S:"Gonna give everything I have"  
>S y C:"It's my destiny"<p>

S y C "I'll never say never "

Sealand y Canadá luchen por su sueño de ser reconocidos por lo que son y valen! Nunca digan nunca!

Never says never, Justino el castor (Justin Biber), no me gusta mucho, pero una amiga me dio la idea con esta canción, y como tomo en cuenta lo que me dice, pues hoy coloque su idea como un extra. h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch?v = _ Z 5- P 9 v 3 F 8 w& o b = a v 3n

Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2<strong>

Sc: Escocía

I: Inglaterra

C: Canadá

E: Estados Unidos

P: Prusia

A: Alemania

Sc: Brother, my brother, tell what are we fighting for?, we got to end this war".  
>I: "we should love one another, can't we just pretend, this war never began".<p>

Sc y I:"We can try...Brother my brother"

P: "We face each other from different sides, the anger burns. Can't remeber why. "  
>A: "it's kinda crazy to face such pain".<p>

P y A: "Our foolish pride makes us hate this way"

E: "We watch our world fall apart"  
>C: "Tell me what good is it"<br>E y C: "when you lose your heart"

Todos: "Brother, My brother, tell me what are we fighting for? isn't life worth so much more? we should love one another can't we just pretend ,this war never began?"

Brother my brother: Blessid union of soul. Va por todos los hermanoa de Hetalia! Peace in the world!

h t t p : / / w w w . y ou t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 0 D z r A b Lp 3 W E


	15. Parachute

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencias: es el final!**

**Nota: Vale la pena que la canción que canta Alfred la vayan escuchando mientras leen, cambia mucho el sentido, y le agrega mas emoción.**

**Aqui la pueden encontrar:**

**ht t p : / / w w w . yo u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = D p j U 3 2 h 9 W C k **

* * *

><p>Todas las naciones estaban tomando sus cosas para irse, y otros cuantos levantaban a los que ya estaban ebrios.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred, veía como el ojiverde iba a tomar los documentos que traía consigo. Y por eso se volteo a ver a Japón.<p>

-Kiku, ¿qué paso?

-Oh, Alfred-san es que hubo una confusión con las canciones y…

-¡Eso no me interesa!

El japonés estaba sorprendido, ya que el americano jamás le había levantado la voz, pero otra cosa que también lo sorprendió fue ver como el americano se iba sentando en el piso.

-Kiku, lo perdí, el me odia-sonaba triste-tu lo escuchaste, el dijo que todo es un juego para mi.

Alfred poco a poco estaba cayendo en una fase depresiva, donde de seguro acabaría con la otra mitad de las sodas del mundo.

-Amerika-san, Arthur te quiere y mucho.

-Si pero ahora me odia.

-¿Y por eso el "héroe" americano se va a dar por vencido?

El estadounidense volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Matthew…

-Bro, Japón tiene razón, el te ama, el me lo dijo-hiso una pausa, para ayudar a poner de pie al su hermano- Y ahora tienes que demostrárselo.

-Pero ya casi todos se van.

-¿Y?

-Alfred-san yo creare una distracción, en lo que Can…

-Canadá- a completo el menor de los norteamericanos.

-Si eso, el retendrá un poco a Arthur-Kiku se volteo a ver a la húngara que llegaba a donde ellos estaban-y Hungría –san te ayudara a conseguir la canción que querías.

-Francia y yo ayudaremos-dijo el pequeño Peter, todavía con su disfraz de Justin Biber.

-¿Ustedes?-cuestiono el americano- Why?

-Amérique, sabes como es Arthur borracho sin ninguna razón-a lo que el ojiazul asintió-ahora imagínatelo deprimido, solo me da miedo pensarlo, además yo soy el que tiene que estar con el hasta que se le pase la cruda, y la verdad no me gustaría.

-Y yo-se señalo Sealand- por que soy un buen hermano…

Todos hicieron como si le creyeran.

-…además porque para este disfraz tuve que cortar una de las chaquetas favoritas del cejon.-susurro el pequeño.

* * *

><p>-Disculpen todos-empezó a decir Japón con micrófono en mano-disculpen…-pero todo era en vano.<p>

En eso Grecia se acerco con un gato en manos, pidiéndole que colocara el micrófono cerca del gato. Cuando todo esto estuvo el griego le arranco un pelito al minino, el cual hiso un escandalo tan grande, que todos voltearon a ver al escenario.

-Jejeje, gracias Grecia-san.

-De nada.

-Bueno ahora que tengo su atención, a una de las naciones se le perdió una computadora portátil, así que, las autoridades se están haciendo cargo, por eso les pido que vuelvan a sus asientos, en un momento todos podrán retirarse.

* * *

><p>Algunos se quejaron, otros se resignaron, y simplemente a unos les vino dando igual.<p>

* * *

><p>De repente las luces se apagaron, y todos gritaron (ha niñitas).<p>

-Otra vez no-decía una y otra vez Alemania, pues sabia como era su querido dolor…dijo italiano.

-Ve ̴ Doitsu!

-No otra vez!-grito el alemán.

* * *

><p>En el escenario apareció una luz, la cual mostraba de fondo la bandera británica. Sealand había sido muy amable en controlar los flujos eléctricos y de luz, como había hecho con su espectáculo, y Francia podía ser muy bueno realizando banderas con utilería que había en el local.<p>

En el centro de repente se coloco el americano, lo cual causo un vuelco en el corazón ingles, el cual se había colocado en las primeras mesas, a petición del candiense.

Un poco de humo, y un excelente juego de pirotecnia, dieron inicio a la canción, la cual esta vez si era la correcta.

Pero antes de hacer su heroica entrada a cantar, tomo la rosa que Francis le había dado, para ir a la mesa de Arthur, y dejarla en esta frente a el, para después regresar a su puesto y dar inicio al show.

-"I wanna take you with me, to life with no more yesterdays, we can start again awake and so excited, and change the way we always push, we always push"-Alfred pensaba que si eso en teoría sonaba muy bonito, en la practica iba a ser hermoso; que mas que vivir sin las ataduras del pasado, cada día mas enamorados, y dispuestos a mas.

-"I'll open up and be your parachute, and I'll never let you down…"-ser su héroe siempre, para que nada le vuelva a hacer daño-"…so open up and be my human angel , and we'll only hit the ground …running "-el quería a su ángel de nombre Inglaterra.

-"And when the world gets sharp and tries to cut you down to size , and makes you feel like giving in , oh, I will stay, I will rain, I will wash the words and pain away , and I will chase away the way we push , the way we pull , you're beautiful"-los dos siempre tratarían de arreglar sus problemas, alejando todo lo que les pueda hacer caer en la monotonía, en algo que pueda arruinar su relación.

De vez en cuando, en alguna nota importante, o acorde significativo, el juego de pirotecnia y las luces hacían su magia, dejando impresionados a muchos; y es que tal vez Sealand no tenia futuro como nación, pero si como técnico ambientador de fiestas.

Y que decir de o bien que se veía América, con ese look que Francia consiguió para el, se veía increíble.

-"I'll open up and be your parachute, and I'll never let you down, so open up and be my human angel, and we'll only hit the ground , running"-que mas lindo que tenerse el uno al otro para cualquier adversidad, y aun así seguirse amando.

-"And if it feels like we might drop , it will stop…"-irían despacio, dejándose conocer de nuevo, aquellos detalles que tal vez desconocen el uno del otro, sin presiones, si querer ir de prisa, y así para no caer-"…so don't look down , it wouldn't be the same without you , this life is too good to give up on"-Oh si la vida era demasiado Buena para renunciar ahora que ya sabia un poco acerca de los sentimientos del mayor.

De momentos a momentos volteaba a ver a Inglaterra, el cual todavía tenia una triste expresión, pero la cual muy pronto cambiaria por una de completa felicidad.

-"I'll open up and be your parachute, and I'll never let you down…"-los acordes de la guitarra y la bacteria, hacían que su corazón fuse a velocidades sobrehumanas, pero que va, eso no era una relación muy humana que se pudiera decir-…"so open up and be my human angel , and we'll only hit the ground , and we're gonna hit the ground , running"

* * *

><p>La canción concluyo, todos aplaudieron. El agradeció como un verdadero artista, ¿y como lo haría un verdadero artista?, pues asi…<p>

-Angel, marry me, please!

Y con eso último todos en total estado de shock voltearon a ver al ingles, que curiosamente, cofFrance and Sealandcof, fue iluminado con un reflector.

-Yo…yo…no, no quiero.

-But…

-But nothing you so git-Arthur, no podía contener las lagrimas que querían escapar por sus verdosas orbes-Crees, que con cantar una canción, vas a hacer que te acepte así como así, cuando solo busacas querer lucirte, y…ser el héroe, cuando la verdad es que tus palaras y acciones son hirientes…

-Iggy…

-Piensas que voy a creer que de repente tu estas perdidamente enamorado de mi…cuando tu…tu de independizaste de mi-unas lagrimas lograron recorrer su sonrojado rostro-sabes, cuando tu te declaraste una nación libre, yo deje de ser una nación feliz, porque tu eras mi única felicidad.

-Arthur…-el americano bajo del escenario acercándose un poco más al europeo de sus sueños, siendo seguido por un refractor-…es que yo no quise lastimarte, yo solo buscaba no ser tu hermano, para que tu me amaras como yo siempre te ame.

-I don´t believe in you.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo- se acerco otro poco, para tomar entre sus manos aquel rostro lloroso, pero sumamente adorable-debes de creer en mi , porque…_yo seré tu paracaídas, y tu mi ángel humano_…y eso será por siempre, my lovely England, my adorable United Kingdom of Grand Britain and north Ireland-y con eso acerco sus labios a los europeos, para robar un tierno beso, lleno de amor, y de entrega.

-Aww ̴-al parecer se habían olvidado que todo el mundo estaba ahí, literal.

-Tu suéltame-intento separarse del americano que ahora lo tenia en un fuerte abrazo.

-No, hasta que no me digas que tu me quieres como yo a ti.

-Never…

-Oh, Iggy, never says never-le robo otro beso.

Y al final Inglaterra se canso de forcejear, y ante las miradas suplicantes de todos lo que los rodeaban contesto.

-Ok, I love you, bastard!

Y todos se regocijaron.

-Me too, angel.

-No me digas así-dijo dulcemente el anglosajón.

Alfred volteo a verlo, y le dio un beso en la frente-De verdad Iggy, te amo, no era mi intención causarte tanto daño, pero no sabia como decirte lo que siento por ti, hasta hoy, que casi te pierdo y…

Arthur lo silencio con un beso.

-Shut up.

-Iggy, you are my Karaoke love!

-And you are mine.

Fin?

* * *

><p><strong>Y así todos vivieron felices, ¿como? pues así…<strong>

-Lovino comió tomates junto a un feliz español.

-Italia del norte comió pasta, y luego se inscribo a un concurso de canto junto a Alemania.

- Suecia le compro a Tino un delantal con la leyenda "La mejor esposa".

-Sealand consiguió trabajo de ambientador de fiestas, actualmente esta de jira con Justin Biber.

-Chile por fin atrapo a Argentina para darle la paliza de su vida, por andar cantando cosas bochornosas, aunque después le dio unos cuantos besitos, sobre sus heridas de tercer grado.

-Rusia aprendió a no decir "se uno conmigo" cuando Yao esta cerca, es escalofriante ver lo que pasa.

-Austria y Prusia se pelearon de nuevo, pero el Awesome Gilbert sabe que el señorito regresara rogándole (a si claro).

-Noruega le rompió todas las sillas en la cabeza a Dinamarca, y el sobrevivió!

-Polonia compro una fabulosa falda, la cual puede combinar con cualquier cosa, hasta con la blusa de pésimo gusto que Toris le regalo de aniversario de un mes.

-Hungría y Japón saturaron su maquina con todo el material yaoi que consiguieron el día del Karaoke.

-Japón descubrió la segunda cosa que el griego sabe hacer bien, muy bien, a demás de dormir, (y claro Hungría consiguió la exclusiva).

-Sealand no murio por lo que le hiso a la chamarra de su hermano mayor.

-Canadá no ha dejado de usar pequeños short, desde aquel día, y es que al francés le encanta verle las piernas, antes de *****, después de*****, mientras el*****, y luego le ***** y cuando****** el*****.

-Desde que Matthew sale con Francis, Kumajiro no ha dejado de ir al psicólogo, a demás que aprendió a jamás, entrar a la habitación de su dueño, cuando un francés anda suelto por la casa.

-Después de la velada, Alfred se llevo a Arthur a su casa, para cumplir esa fantasía donde el v****** al ingles, mientras este mordía tan lindamente una almohada. O al menos esos son los rumores.

-La verdad es que se amaron esa noche y muchas más, y pronto será la boda, donde Obama cantara "This will be", y también la reina y la primera dama de Estados Unidos llorarían al ver tan grandes su amadas naciones.

-Y obvio que en la fiesta de la boda (cerca de la Nasa) habrá otro Karaoke love!

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1:<strong>

Después de la velada de en sueños (mmm)

-¿Hungría –san, cree que fue una buena idea lo del Karaoke?-pregunto el japonés retirando todas las cámaras ocultas del lugar.

-La mejor que ha tenido Señor Japón.

-Si, creo que si.

-A demás era necesario, ellos necesitaban arreglar todas sus diferencias, para que nosotros pudiéramos conseguir todo esta material, de la mas alta calidad.

-Tiene razón, Elizabeta-san, por cierto, buena elección de canciones.

-Gracias, fueron elegidas con detalle, y con una investigación previa.

Y así los dos amantes de yaoi, dejaron ver el porque de esas convivencia. Todo se reduce a una simple cosa:

_**Yaoi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2:<strong>

I: Inglaterra

E: Usa

F: Francia

C: Canadá

S: Suecia

F: Finlandia

G: Grecia

J: Japón

It: Italia

A: Alemania

D: Dinamarca

N: Noruega

Es: España

R: Romano

I:Sometimes its black  
>E: Sometimes its white<br>I:Sometimes he`s wrong  
>E: Sometimes I'm right<br>I:Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
>E:But then he just changed her mind<br>E: Sometimes he´s hot  
>I:Sometimes I'm cold<br>I:Sometimes my head wants to explode  
>E:But when i think about it I'm so in love with his.<p>

E y I: Every other time  
>It y A: nananananananananana<br>C y F: Every other time  
>D y N: nananananananananana<br>S y F: Every other time  
>Es y R:nananananananananana<br>G y J: Every oth-every other time

**The End**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre, y por siempre.**

* * *

><p>Canción que canta Alfred: Parachute-train (es hermosa)Gracias Eri, por recomendarmela)

h t t p : / w w w . y o u t u b e . c om / w a t c h ?v = D p j U 3 2 h 9 W C k

Canción del extra: Every other time-Lfo

h t t p : / / w ww . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 2 U d j1 0 D - l G I

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabo eso fue todo. Es triste por una parte, pues me encariñe mucho con la historia, pero bueno uno tiene que seguir con otras cosas.<strong>

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por todos los que me dejaron reviews, los aprecie y los aprecio mucho, la verdad me ayudaron para seguir la historio: la cual concluyo con quince capítulos.**

**Ahora solo me queda "Como pintar el amor", que también ya esta en las ultimas, y el de "The Little unicorn", del cual creo que también ya no faltara tanto para su final.**

**Estaba esperando concluir este fic, pues como abre comentado no se si en este fic o en otro que tengo dos proyectos, de los cuales uno voy a esperarme otro tiempo, y el otro a mas tardar yo creo que la próxima semana estará ya aquí. (Estoy en exámenes por eso es hasta la próxima semana). Este nuevo fic, todavía no tiene titulo, pero es un gran proyecto, creo que mas que el de Como pintar el amor, será algo así como un regalo por Halloween, y Día de muertos (unas de mis fiestas favoritas).**

**Por el momento eso es todo, y bueno espero poder contar con su encantados y confortable apoyo para el fic que viene, ya que la verdad estoy muy entusiasmada, pero bueno.**

**Me despido, gracias!**


End file.
